


Dream A little Dream

by isabelbarret



Series: It's Not Simple But It's Good [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelbarret/pseuds/isabelbarret
Summary: Jack never thought that he would get married but when his grandfather refuses to give him the inheritance unless he gets married and has a child he finds himself in a very different situation. Thats when he gets introduced to Eric Bittle, the American grandson of Lady Bittle and also the heir to the Bittle's fortune. Jack knows that it's certainly not love at first sight but maybe it could turn out to be something just as good.





	1. An inheritance, an American and the fall of a great family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a victorian Au but juts for further reference not everything going to be historically accurate (though i'll try my best) also because of the alpha/beta/omega dynamics theres change to hoe the social structure worked at that time. If you see an glaring inaccuracy please let me know!  
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors in this, i try my best to find them but sometimes i miss a few.  
> Please enjoy!

Jack usually doesn’t spend much time listening to gossip. Mostly because for quite some time the gossip seemed to center itself around him. The reason wasn’t because he is a young wealthy alpha with a fancy name and a legacy to uphold. People had grown tired of that news long ago. While gossip of that nature can be interesting to some many prefer the much more tragic and dramatic kind. 

So Jack decided it was best to avoid gossip nearly all togther. His closest friend Shitty, who had taken that name when they were teenagers only to find that it stuck, rarely gossiped. He’s a man of many interest, many of them much more political than Jack’s ever dared to venture. Though he is quite aware that the Knight household it filled with talkers, the truth is it’s mostly to keep the gossip off them. 

Shitty has always shown very little interest in it. That was one of the reasons they became such good friends. 

Lady Larissa doesn’t hold any disdain for gossip, more she is far to truthful to find it useful. She’s rather talented in sniffing out any kind of lie which tends to make gossip much more tedious than fascinating. 

Lardo is known for having quite the critical eye and for being an impressive artist. Jack often found himself quite amazed with her talent. 

Ransom and Holster are the last of their friend group. They have been engaged since practically birth and have grown up side by side. Jack’s pretty sure that they need no one else for company but each other. 

Both of them are notorious fans of gossip, not just the act but also being gossiped about. They had long ago learned that Jack has no interest in it and keep it mostly to themselves. 

His parents follow a similar pattern. At first Jack knew it was to protect him but later it had become somewhat of a habit. Though both are not actually for it though they find it difficult to avoid. 

When their staying in London they prefer to go out and eat but here in the country they find themselves restricted to the dining room. Their cook isn’t bad by any means, still Jack’s mother always likes to be trying new foods. Jack believes that she finds the food out here rather boring and that’s the reason for their many trips to London. 

Jack’s finds he prefers it here. He enjoys the quiet, and rather likes nature. He’s never had much of an interest in the hustle and bustle that comes with city life. 

“Lady Patterson was telling me some interesting news today,” his mother says and Jack turns to her in surprise. This isn’t the normal talk they have over dinner or really ever. 

“What did she say?” Jack’s father ask. He’s by far the most invested in the news of others, far more social than Jack and his mother. 

“She told me that Lady Bittle’s young grandson has come to live with her.” 

His father gives her a surprised look and sets his fork down heavily on the plate; “from America!” 

His father's almost boyish interest makes his mother laugh; “Yes. Apparently because of the passing of Lord Bittle their grandson has come to inherit the fortune.” 

It’s common knowledge that last summer Lord Bittle passed away due to a pain in his lungs. It had been considered quite the tragedy in the whole county. Lord Bittle was quite well liked and also lacked any heir which made many wonder what would happen to the Bittle’s property and wealth. 

A series of misfortunes had befallen the Bittle’s and their four children. Misfortunes that no one would ever say the Bittles deserved because what they lacked in fortune they easily made up with good humour and hospitality. 

These tragedies had occurred to the Bittle’s before Jack was old enough to really understand. By the time he was old enough to know what had happened to the Bittle’s the story was no longer vicious rumour but instead old sad fact. 

The Bittles had been lucky enough to have four children who all made it to adulthood. Each child was rumored to have been very handsome and as good humoured as their parents. They had two boys and two girls. Many had counted the Bittles very lucky for having such lovely children even if they seemed to lack the intelligence of their mother and generosity of their father.

The eldest Bittle child, George, was said to have been quite a man. Tall and stately with a charm that was said to have gotten him both in and out of lots of trouble. Not that anyone really minded, the eldest Bittle was undeniably adored. 

Though he lacked any sort of enormous wealth he was still well enough off to have made a very good match for any Lord or Lady. His preferences were varied and it was said he had omega’s lining up down the street simply for a chance to make his acquaintance. 

He was seen as the ideal alpha; strong, independent and undeniably witty. He was the standard which all young alpha’s in England longed to achieve. 

Tragedy struck the evening before his twenty fourth birthday. Rumours had been flying that he had become engaged to the lovely Lady Lydia Cornwall. She was a very pretty girl, and an omega with all the grace and pose that suggested a wonderful finishing school and many talented governesses. She was also quite rich, and if George had married her they would have been the heirs to the entire Crownwall fortune. 

That day he had gone out riding with a few friends, a sort of congratulation party is some ways. While George stayed away from card games or public intoxication he had a soft spot for horse racing. So one of his favorite hobbies was horseback riding though he lacked any talent or style in that area. 

It had been a foolish thing to go out riding with winter approaching quickly and George's lack of skill. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to anyone when George fell off his horse while trying to jump over a fallen log. 

It had taken several more days for George to succumb to his injuries. They were great and all the doctors were stumped in how he had managed not to die on impact. His last days were painful ones and because of that the Bittles rarely spoke of them, or George, at all. 

All of England had seemed to go into mourning. Lady Lydia had been especially vocal about her despair though by the end of the year she would find herself wed to a much richer man. 

Though the Bittles were as horribly sad as any parent is over the loss of a child they weren’t yet in complete despair. They still had three children left; the oldest two Samantha and Richard were both alpha’s and perfectly capable of inheriting. They set their daughter up with a good man, with relatively good standing especially among the people of the area. 

Samantha had always been considered sort of a wild thing. Not just because of her alpha designation, which some believed to be wrong and immoral. Some blamed her wilderness on the flaming red hair she had gotten from her grandmother. She also looked distinctively more Irish with then the rest of the Bittles, though it was a fact she never held with shame even though she was often told to. 

Her mother had spent quite a bit of time fretting over finding her a good match. She had often feared that Samantha would end up doing something to wild and never be able to find herself a suitable mate. 

They had wed in spring, the perfect weather for an outdoor wedding reception. All that had the pleasure of attending spoke of how glorious it had been, the perfect wedding in all respects. It set the standard for all great wedding for the next decade. 

Three weeks later Samantha fell gravely ill, and within a short number of days she was dead. The Bittles were now down to two. 

The two younger Bottles weren’t quite like their older brother and sister, not to say they weren’t talented. Virginia was known for her talent in both playing the paino and singing; along with having skills in both Latin and Greek. Richard was the most athletic of the Bittle siblings and unlike his deceased brother a talented horseback rider. 

They simply were quiet. Virginia had always prefered to keep to herself and Richard had never much enjoyed the raucous of a large party. They both prefered companionship of the simpler kind. 

After Samantha's passing Richard drew into himself. Out of all the sibling they had always been the closest. Only being a year apart they often experienced life changes at similar times. They had both found out they were alpha’s within months of each other and had grown closer because of it. 

His sibling's death in such quick succession had left him very distressed. Virginia was only fourteen at the time while Richard was already twenty. Also the fact that he had been visiting friends in London during the time of his sister's death put such a strain on him that some believed he would never recover. 

It took quite some time for anyone to notice that Richard had been growing increasingly distant, spending less and less time with his family and friends. 

In the middle of the night Richard left, leaving only a note on the table telling his family that he had left for America. 

During that time outrageous rumours about his wearabout had arose. Some believed that he had joined the traveling carnival, or secretly had gone off and married an irish omega or he was actually traveling through India. It was considered quite the scandal and for some time after put a impressive dent into the Bittles reputation. 

It took several years for the rumour that Richard Bittle had married a lovely American from Georgia to make it’s way back to them. The rumour quickly lost steam for it was not nearly as exciting as the one about the carnival. 

So all they had left was their youngest daughter, Virginia. She was of course a very sweet girl but as an omega was in no position to inherit anything especially if she remained unmarried. 

Like all the Bottles before her she grew up to be a charming and well rounded young lady. Virginia was more worldly than any of her siblings had been and even one summer travel across Europe with her aunt to further her study of language. 

Many had grown to believe that whatever curse the Bittles had cast over them had lifted. Virginia became engaged to a very wealthy merchant. Though all agreed that it was a match over money no one could deny that they were quite fond of each other. 

Her and Henry Farmer were married in the spring just like her sister had done many years before. Though it lacked some of the style and lavishness (it was nearly impossible to outdo Samantha in anything) all that attended said it was a lovely wedding.

In less than a year they had a child, a sweet small girl who they named Caitlyn. Henry unfortunately didn't live long enough to see her birthday for he dies of pneumonia that very winter. 

Unfortunately the Bittles were once again put in a rather tragic situation. Virginia refused to remarry and she was as stubborn as her mother which meant their was no way of swaying her. She was widowed and the Bottles had made a grave mistake of never getting the proper forms that would allow her child to inherit if she turned out to be a omega. 

Since she lacked the knowledge of her daughters designation they kept this fact well hidden for many years. It would be rather shameful to show that they lacked such foresight. 

They rested all their faith in that Caitlyn would become an alpha and could become the heir even without the paperwork. On her fourteenth birthday all hope was dashed when she had her first heat. 

Now many had grown to believe that the Bittles were out of luck. They had no one to take over the Bittle legacy, not one to act as the Bittles heir once they passed. 

The thing was their third child had been long forgotten. Many years had passed and their last living alpha child had faded into oblivion with them. The idea that one of his kin could come and claim the inheritance had never really been considered. Of course that was all before Eric Bittle came along. 

 

 

 

It isn’t till late in the day that he learns his parents have gone to pay a call to Lady Bittle. 

Jack’s always enjoyed the pleasure of being able to sleep in though his body rarely allows him to. Today seems to be an exception because he doesn’t wake up till nearly noon. 

Jack’s not particularly surprised when he learns that his parents have already gone out. He knows that they enjoy paying social calls quite regularly and it’s not unusual to find them already gone by the early afternoon. 

Both his parents are undeniably social people, his father even more so than his mother though she’s never been one for turning down good company. It’s a trait and in many ways a talent that they weren’t quite able to pass down to Jack who's always prefered quiet over the noise of a large group of people. 

Close to tea time Shitty shows up. Shitty never sends any word that he plans on showing up though Jack’s sort of left an open invitation for Shitty to come and go as he pleases. His parents both adore Shitty and are also completely delighted with his nickname. 

Shitty flops himself down on Jack’s favorite chair and starts ripping off his outer layers. Shitty has a distinct hate for clothes and much prefers to simply prance around in his britches and a undershirt. Jack’s unfortunately became far to accustomed to it. 

“Apparently,” Shitty puts an pretty impressive amount of drama into his voice, “our parents are at the Bittle’s.” 

Jack grunts in response. Jack’s not really surprised by this news for Jack’s parents are rather close with Lady Bittle and last night at dinner showed a keen interest in the newest addition to the family. 

“I’ve heard Lady Bittle is planning on having him inherit everything, except he won’t be able to do that until he’s married.” 

Jack doesn’t even bother to grunt in response this time. His parents have already informed him that the new Bittle is an omega and he’s quite aware of the laws surrounding omega’s and inheritance. 

“Don’t you see!” Shitty’s sitting up now, no longer slumped low in the chair; “Lady Bittle’s probably selling him off to one of our families as we speak.” 

This fact captures Jack’s attention. His family simply calling on Lady Bittle was of little interest or importance but what Shitty seems to be implying about the little gathering can lead to nothing good. 

“Are your parents there?” Jacks asks. Shitty parents always seem to find themselves in the center of the latest drama; they enjoy the entertainment and the gossip. 

“Yes. I believe the Collins are there too. Probably the Nurse’s also, you know how they like to get in the middle of things.” 

Jack takes a careful account of all their situations in his head. Just because Jack prefers to steer away from gossip doesn’t mean he’s completely unaware of what's going on around him. 

He knows all the Collin’s quite well, Lord and Lady Collins are one of their closest neighbors. He also knows them quite well because over the last several years they’ve become increasingly more insistent in their attempts to marry their daughter Camilla to him. 

It’s not like he dislikes her or anything, they actually get along quite well as friends. Camilla has a fast wit that always keeps him entertained. Their simply both not very interested in being married to one another though Jack can’t help but admit that it wouldn't be a completely unhappy union. Simply one lacking romance. 

 

He does love her, though the same way he loves Shitty and Lardo who he’d never want to bond with. Mostly the problem is he’s almost certain she’s in love with another and Jack’s not sure he has any interest in getting married. 

The Nurse’s on the other hand he’s not so familiar with. Just like the Collins’ he’s aware that they have an alpha son around Jack’s age. Perhaps a few years younger but still pretty close. Their relatively new to this area and therefor Jack hasn’t truly met Lady and Lady Nurse or their children. Seen each other in passing and a few times at the Balls but only briefly. 

Of course he’s well versed in all aspects of the Knights life simply by being friends with Shitty. It’s hard not to be when he’s constantly complaining about his parents. 

Both of Shitty’s older sisters have been married to respectable omega’s which means now they’ve set their eyes on Shitty’s prospects. This would all become quite simple if he just admitted that he’s in love with Lardo. 

She’s new money which he knows the Knights don’t like but honestly he’s sure they’de be happy just to see Shitty married. He’s convinced that Lord and Lady Knight are quite aware that Shitty could do much worse than Larissa Daun. 

Until Shitty finially admits his feelings they’ll be on the search for the perfect bond mate for him. What Shitty seems to be implying is that they're looking for the perfect bond mate in Eric Bittle and that Jack’s parents are doing the same. 

“I don’t really think that what my parents are there for.” 

Shitty gives his a raised brow; “Jack you're nearly twenty six of course that's what your parents are there for. Trying to sell us off like a pieces of meat.” 

Though Jack wouldn’t say he’s particularly happy about what's going on he’s nowhere near as dramatic as Shitty is. 

“Maybe they’ve all just gone to meet him,” Jack suggests. 

“Oh Jack Zimmermann,” Shitty says in a grave tone; “your optimism is inspiring.” 

Jack grunts at what he’s pretty sure is an insult even if Shitty did just call him inspiring. 

Still he doesn’t see his parents going off and making arrangements without telling him. They’ve never seemed exceptionally urgent about him getting married then again they haven’t actually turned away the idea. 

The more he thinks about it the more the little comments he always passed over come to light. The way they never really did anything about the very obvious business with Camilla Collins. Instead they often invited them over for Saturday lunches and dinners. Or how they never seemed to completely turn their back on Kent Parson, though he’d always assumed that they remained interested in his life because of how fond they were of him as a boy. How at dances his father was always pushing him on any marriageable person in sight.

“Oh God!” Jack shuts his book with the realization; “how did I not see it?” 

“They weren’t completely obvious,” Shitty says trying to be comforting. 

“No, they really were.” 

“I only realised myself what was happening recently,” Jack has a feeling that recently means much longer ago than Shitty’s really letting on. 

“I’m going to get married,” there's a pressure in his chest which is making breathing increasingly difficult. He hasn’t had one of his attacks in a long time and now he’s not sure how to stop it. 

“Maybe they simply were going there to meet him,” He knows Shitty’s trying to get him to calm down but it’s not really working all that well. 

Shitty’s still talking but it fades into the background, words simply becoming sounds. He tries to focus and go back to reality instead of this awful place in his brain. Jack feels stuck, like he used to feel all the time. 

There's a soft but strong hand on his back and a voice telling him to take deep breaths. For a while everything still feels disjointed. Eventually he calms down enough to put together that the hand on his back is Shitty’s and so is the voice telling him to calm down. Shitty’s crouched on the floor beside him where he’s pulled his knees up to his chest and curled into himself. 

His breaths even out enough that Shitty stops talking but continues to rub his back soothingly. It reminds him of something his mother used to do and he finds himself leaning into the touch. 

“Everythings going to be just fine Jack,” Shitty says. Though he appreciates the sentiment he’s not quite sure that he believes him. 

“I think I’m going to go take a nap,” Jack always feels exhausted after one of his attacks. 

Shitty nods while standing up, “Sure, of course. Whatever you need.” 

“You should head home, it’s not like I’m going to be very good company.” 

“Are you sure?” Jack positive that if he asked Shitty to stay he probably would. Honestly Shitty would probably crawl into bed with him too. 

“No, I’m fine,” Jack promises. 

“I’ll come by tomorrow alright?” It’s Shitty’s ways of telling Jack that he’s there for him. 

Jack walks him out and then immediately goes upstairs and crawls into bed. He’s completely exhausted and falls asleep almost instantly. 

When he wakes it’s late and the suns mostly down setting the room into long shadows. He can hear voices downstairs which means his parents are home. 

Their in the drawing room, his father has the newspaper open and his mother's flipping through one of those french magazines she still gets. 

“Jack!” his mother says as soon as she spots him in the doorway; “Mrs. Cartwright said you’d gone up to bed early. Are you feeling alright?” 

Mrs. Cartwright is their housekeeper who's been around as long as Jack can remember. She used to sneak him sweets from the kitchen when he was a little boy. 

“I’m fine. Was just feeling a little tired,” Jack replies. There's no point in telling them, they’ll just make a much bigger deal out of it. 

“A nap is truly the best remedy for tiredness,” his father says not looking up from his newspaper. His father truly is a nap enthusiast, will recommend it no matter what the ailment is. 

“How was your visit with Lady Bittle?” he means it to come out nonchalant but instead he sounds stern a bitter. 

His father now looks up from his paper; “we had a wonderful time.” 

“I don’t want to marry him!” he doesn't even realise he’s saying it till it’s half way out of his mouth. His parents both look at him with startled expressions. 

“Jack, what on earth are you talking about?” his mother says. 

For a second he doubts his story, thinks that somehow Shitty led him astray by mistake. Than he thinks back to all the little clues and takes on a strong sense of defiance; “I know. I know you’ve been trying to get me to marry Lady Camilla and I know you're going to try to make me marry that Bittle boy.” 

His parents both seem to shrink in on themselves. Both looking extremely guilty. Jack feels some of his anger melt away and sits down heavily in one of the arm chairs. 

“We’re truly sorry,” his father says and Jack knows he means it; “we didn’t want it to turn out this way.” 

He looks back and forth between his two parents; “what's going on?” 

“It’s about you grandfather's inheritance,” his mother says slowly and rather carefully. 

“What about it?” his grandfather's inheritance has always seemed like such a sure thing, so sure that he rarely thinks about it. He’s always been his grandfather's favorite grandson or at least he’s always been told so. He’s also been promised that he’d gain most if not all of his mothers fathers sizable fortune. 

“He told me he won’t give the inheritance to you unless you have a child, someone suitable to pass his fortune on to.” 

“Why now has this suddenly become important?” For a blinding second he wonders if his grandfather's somehow got wind of his attacks and no longer views him as fit to take on his legacy. This worry bubbles within him even though he knows it can’t possibly be true. 

“Because your grandfather believes you're never going to get married.” 

The comment only stings because he knows there's a lot truth behind it. There was a time that he was so sure he was going to marry - who he was going to marry. Since then it’s rested as a sort of arbitrary thought, something he only considered in an abstract sort of way. 

“Do I need his money?” the thought of taking it now makes him feel dirty in a way he never has before. His mother has always warned him against his grandfather. Always said that he should watch out for what's hiding behind his charming exterior. Only now is he starting to understand what she meant. 

He turns to look at his father who look slightly pained; “I wish I could tell you that it’s fine, that you won't ever need it. You may not, but your children might and I don’t want you to have to make those choices.” 

His father has made good money with his company though Jack was always aware that in the end it wouldn’t be enough. His father inherited so little from his own parents besides the prestigious name that they never had quite enough to save for Jack in the way his parents wanted to.

“I can work. Start my own company. Maybe we don’t even need the inheritance,” Jack’s been offered business proposals before but they always seemed to risky though that was mostly because he didn’t need them. At least not since Kenny. 

“We don’t want to to have to do that mon cheri,” his mother says and he knows she’s thinking back to all those years ago. Jack knows she’s not trying to make him feel guilty but he can’t help it. 

His breathing is starting to quicken again and the tightness in his chest increases; “I don’t want to get married. Not to Lady Camilla or some boy I don’t even know.”

His mother comes over and wraps him up in her arms like she would do when he was little. He feels like a kid again; scared and unsure. 

“We don’t want to force you,” his mother says soothingly; “but we would like if you’d at least consider it.” 

He nods along like that thought alone doesn’t terrify him. Like in some way he hasn’t already made up his mind. 

 

 

 

Jack ends up thinking about it for several weeks. His parents don’t bother him over it, they understand that he requires time to think. Jack knows the smart thing to do would be to seek counsel from friends but the idea of bring up the subject makes him feel sick. 

Jack of course spends a great deal of time thinking about it. Considering all of his options. Part of him is quite aware that he could be rather happy in marriage, companionship can do wonders for a person. Gaining his grandfather's fortune could mean that not only could he live very well but so could his parents. Money would never be a concern again. 

On the other hand Jack knows he could become successful and not need it. He never planned on inheriting his father's business, it had always been know that it would be given to one of his business partners offspring. Instead Jack had often considered the idea of starting his own company, investing in something. The idea had always remained rather vague but that hardly means it couldn’t become clearer. 

Starting his own company is certainly the harder route, and based of his past maybe even an impossible one. He knows that it’ll make his friends, his parents, his family worry for him. Jack worried for himself, he’d not completely convinced he can do it. 

As the weeks pass the weather finally begins to turn which means they can spend more time in the gardens. It’s always been a place for him and his mother, not that either them is practically knowledgeable about plants or gardening. 

“I don’t want to pry,” his mother says sounding an awful lot like she’s going to; “but you have been thinking about it, haven’t you?” 

“Yes, of course, quite a great deal,” it true of course. Nothing else ranks this in importance in his head. 

“I’m very glad to hear that,” his mother says trying to make a rose bush stand up straight; “I know you’ve been put in a horrible situation sweetheart. I wish I knew of some way to fix it.” 

Jack doesn’t doubt her. Over the years she’s gone through her own trials and tribulations with his grandfather. He’s certainly not an easy man to love. 

“I would like to meet him first - Mr. Bittle. Make sure that we are compatiable.” 

“Of course! I’d expect nothing less,” his mother says. Jack inherited his more thoughtful nature from her. His father will run into nearly any situation head on while his mother prefers a more mapped out plan. 

They walk through the gardens until the sun starts to set and the chill in the air becomes to strong. Jack’s always enjoyed winter but his mother doesn’t and has been longing for spring since it started. 

“He could make you really happy,” his mother stays already half way up the stairs to the house; “I believe that, truly.” 

“Maybe,” Jack replies. He not sure if that's a good thing. He’ also not quite sure if he could ever return the favor. 

 

 

It’s not the first time he’s been to the Bittle’s place. His mother rather close with Lady Bittle and has been since as long as Jack can remember. When his mother first married his father and came here from France she didn’t get the warmest welcome. Though her father was considered a fine Englishman her mother was not and was often looked down upon because of that. 

She often spoke of how Lady Bittle never treated her that way. She welcomed her openly, like how one would do for a long lost family member. For those reasons their friendship had remained strong over the years. 

Their families were rather close, they’d always enjoyed Lord Bittles company too who stayed witty to his very last days. 

“I’ve heard him and Lady Larissa have grown very close,” his mother informs him as they bump along in their carriage. 

“Oh? Will she be there today?” in all honestly it would be a relief. He’s never been very good at making new friends and suddenly being thrust into a room with a man he’s never met before might end up marrying is not something in his comfort zone. Though he knows his mother will try her best to help he also knows from experience that usually tend to cause more discomfort. 

“I do believe she will be. You know that the Dauns have always been quite close with the Bittles,” his mother points out. 

It doesn’t take them long to get there. Lady Bittle wraps them up in a warm embrace as soon as they enter the house. She’s always been rather tactile, it’s something he’s grown accustomed to over the years. 

“Come along their in the drawing room. Lady Larissa and Caitlyn are both here,” she gives them a wide smile before leading tham through the house. Lady Bittle was said to have been quite a beauty in her day. Of course her hair is grey now, although always styled perfectly. She also seems to grow shorter with every visit. 

They all stand when Jack and his mother enter the room. Lady Larissa and her mother are both there along with Lady Bittle’s only granddaughter Lady Caitlyn. Though they’ve met several times before Jack wouldn’t claim to know her particularly well. She’s lived in London most of her life in order to get the best schooling. 

He doesn’t focus on them for his eyes are immediately drawn to Eric Bittle. 

His slight man though he’s not actually small or skinny. One of the first things he notices are his hands. His mother had always talked of the ‘artist hands’ - something he never saw in himself. Mr. Bittle has them, long elegant fingers attached to a soft looking round palm. 

He’s also probably one of the prettiest men Jacks ever seen. Something about his light hair and warm brown eyes just makes him seem bright. For a second Jacks almost convinced it must be some illusion from the light. 

He gives Jack a smile, as timid and unsure as it s there is a certain sweetness to it. Jack can’t help but be struck with the knowledge of how easy it would be for him to come to love this boy. 

Their introduction are as awkward as one would expect. Even with the comforting presence of his mother and Lardo he feels overwhelmed. This is not how he had planned for this to go. 

In his head Eric Bittle wouldn’t be so irresistible. He would be sweet and handsome like his mother had told him but never never something Jack would find himself taking interest in. That would be the perfect excuse, they idea of marriage would leave his head. In many ways is would be the more simple solution for him. 

Of course his mother notices how taken he is with Mr. Bittle. He’s sure that Lardo notices as well because of the small smirk she keeps giving him. He doubts Mr. Bittle notices for he seems incapable of looking at Jack for many than half a second. 

Maybe Mr. Bittle will find the idea of marrying him unimaginable though based on the look Lady Bittle keeps giving him and the little suggestive comments he may not have much of a choice in the matter. She’s in desperate need of an heir and no one here is planning on stopping her. 

Part of Jack is well aware that he should be trying to charm Mr. Bittle, gain his affection in some way. He finds himself scowling at the very notion.

His mother is the one to suggest they all go out to the gardens. Part of him wants to tell her no because Eric Bittle out in the sunlight is not something he will be able to scowl through. 

Lady Bittle basically pushes Mr. Bittle at him. He can only guess how deep the conspiracy goes between Lady Bittle and his mother. 

“Would you like to take a stroll through the gardens?” Jack asks even though their arms are already linked and they’ve started walking. 

“That sounds wonderful Mr. Zimmermann,” his American accent is startling. 

“It’s Lord Zimmermann actually,” Jack means for it to sound likes he’s simply teasing but it comes out sounding harsh. 

“Oh my! I’m sorry - we don’t have those back home,” Mr. Bittles cheeks are flushes and he’s string down at his shoes. If Jack was a better person, a more charming person, he’d make light of this whole situation. Unfortunately for both him and Mr. BIttle he’s not. 

They walk through the gardens in silence. It’s a very tense and painful silence. Mr. Bittle keeps looking like he’s about to say something before stopping. 

Jack’s happy to simply watch Mr. Bittle. As they meet back up with the rest he tries his best to be sly but he can’t be very successful based on the looks he’s getting. 

He hasn’t spent much time with an omega in the past. None of his close friends are except for Camilla. Besides her his experience with omega’s around his age is seriously lacking. Even both of his parents are alphas. 

One of the most noticeable things is how sweet Mr. Bittle seems to smell. A bonded omega won’t smell anything except to the person their bonded with. Jack’s limited experience with unbonded omega’s means the intensity of the smell comes as quite a surprise. 

Mr. Bittle smells like cinnamon sugar and the apple pie that they only ever have on special occasions. It’s completely individual to him and undeniably wonderful.  
He wonders what he smells like to Mr. Bittle, if he finds it a pleasing smell. He certainly finds Mr. Bittle smell pleasing. 

They all talk for a great while. Mr. Bittle has a good sense of humour even if it is sometimes dreadfully American. Jack’s never been told he’s practically funny, often others find his sense of humour confusing. Mr. Bittle on the other hands seems delighted by his small little quips. 

Jack wants to hate him, usually it’s something that comes to him quite easily. Mr. Bittle seems to be unhateable, thoroughly adored by all who meet him. 

Lardo gives him a devilish smile as they make way to the door on their way out; “He’s quite charming isn’t he?” 

Jack gives her a look and she gives him a laugh in response. She really knows him far too well. 

“As charming as our friend Shitty,” Jack says back. Lardo doesn’t spare him a response but he’s almost convinced that he sees color in her cheeks. 

After they say their goodbyes and are safely seated in their carriage his mother gives him a small smile; “What did you think of Mr. Bittle?” 

He pauses for a long moment, considering his options carefully; “I think that I might be getting married.” 

He expected his mother to be delighted by the news but instead she looks rather sad. She pats him gently on the knee absentmindedly. 

He looks out the window of the passing countryside. Jack not sure if her sadness is for him or Mr. Bittle.


	2. once for hope, twice for luck and three times for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I suppose you’ll have to get married,” his father tells him, “and do it very soon.” 
> 
> The idea of a long engagement has gone out the window, there will be little getting to know Mr. Bittle. If he wouldn’t be completely scorned for it he’s take Mr. Bittle to the church today and do it, he honestly doubts Lady Bittle would try to stop him. It’s not like him and Mr. Bittle are going to get to know each other very well either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
> sorry it took so long to update, this chapter became a lot longer then I originally planned and therefor took longer to write. Th next chapter is going to be shorter and probably will be up sooner. sorry for any selling or grammar errors in this, i try to catch all of them but sometimes i miss a few.  
> hope you enjoy

Jack’s surprised about how fast the news travels. He shouldn’t be, news like this always travels fast. 

Lady Bittle of course offers a dowry though it’s really nothing to speak of. It’s an appropriate amount, and no one dares to think she could or should offer more. Once their married Jack will get everything anyways, what he gets now hardly matters. Everyone is aware that the dowery it simply for show. 

There's no break in between the time Jack decides to accept the engagement and announcing it. He knows it’s customary to have some time between, when one can bow out without bring dishonor to both them. 

Neither them is going to back out of it, it’s so stuck in stone they might as well be married right now.

His mother walks into the library close to midday, Jack’s been reading after his morning walk. His father's gone into London for business and usually his mother would accompany him but because of the engagement she’s remained here with Jack. 

She’s holding a letter in her hand, “Lady Bittle has written, she invites you over for dinner in a fortnight.” 

“Very well,” Jack replies not even looking up from his book. 

His mother sits down heavily besides him, “Jack this is very important. The Bittle’s whole family will be there and they will be very critical of you. Many of them had hoped to inherit some of fortune for themselves and will not be pleased with the claim you now have to it.” 

“I wasn’t aware that Bittle’s had someone in line for the inherence before Mr. Bittle,” Jack says setting his book down in his lap. 

“Oh there's always someone. Though of what importance or worthiness is what really comes into question.” 

“Will … Will they all be there at dinner?” 

“Yes, I’m afraid so.” 

Jack can’t say he’s surprised he knows that a family with his fiance's family is custom, “You and papa will be there, won't you?” 

“Of course we will,” Jack can’t deny that this fact gives him some ease. Meeting a whole swarm of new people on his own sounds exhausting especially people who are not all that pleased with him. His parents can provide somewhat of a buffer. 

“I think it would be best if you go and visit him before then, work to get to know each other better,” his mother tells him. 

He knows his parents aren't all that happy with this union. It’s nothing against Mr. Bittle who both his parents seem quite taken with but instead about the situation as whole. In an ideal world they had hoped to have Jack marry for love, even if that took a great long time. Instead he’s marrying a boy he barely knows. 

His parents married for love, a fact that their quite proud of. His father had been traveling through France when he had met Jack’s mother. They’d fallen in love and within a year they were married. 

Of course they had faced a great many obstacles because of this. Though his mother's father was a well respected Englishman her mother was a Frenchwoman. People were very bitter about that and that his mother was brought up in France. 

In time they came to respect her, won her place in many people's view of an accomplished woman. Even though now she is very well liked she never will forget the way she was treated at first. 

That why his parents had always promised that if he loved someone they would help him make it work. No matter to they were, no matter what obstacles rested in their way. His parents had vowed to help him find a way. 

Now he was getting married in a way that was no more romantic than a business deal. Simply a transaction. 

Though it may be no better than a business deal and Jack may wish to just ignore the situation as long as possible he must face reality that this is for life. Now that the engagement has been announced there's no going back unless one of them dies or wants to bring dishonour to their entire family. 

Jack can’t help but admit that knowing each other a little will make this union easier. All of his friends have paid their visits to Mr. Bittle and raved about how charming he is. Even given him a nickname of his own. 

“I’ll pay a call on Mr. Bittle tomorrow,” He tells his mother gaining a happy smile in return. It seems only right that he gets to know his future husband. 

 

 

According to Lady Bittle Mr. Bittle has been down in the kitchens all day long. Jack can’t possibly imagine why, his parents never cook and Jack can’t see why it would be very interesting down there. Of course when he was a child he used to visit the kitchens and try to win sweet but not since he entered his teen years has that been of any interest to him. 

Mr. Bittle is covered nearly head to toe in flower and though he has an apron on it doesn’t seem to be doing him any good. He’s also seems to be holding a delicious smelling pie. 

When he spots Jack he looks so surprised he nearly drops the pie but luckily sets it down on the counter before it can slip from his hand. “Lord Zimmermann! What are you doing here?” 

“I came to visit you,” Jack informs him and Mr. Bittles cheeks flush pink. 

“Oh, of course,” his eyes aren't meeting Jack, “would you like some pie?” 

Jack feels his mouth watering with the very thorough, “Yes please, what kind is it?” 

Mr. Bittle grabs a knife and a plate and starts cutting into it, “It’s a plum pie. This is the first time I’ve ever made one so you’ll have to tell me if it’s good or not.” 

The pie is as delicious as it smells and Jack eats his slice embarrassingly fast, “It’s very good.” 

Mr. Bittle looks delighted by his answer, “I’m so glad. I was worried about it, I was afraid that I had put too many plums in it because back home…” he falters at his own words. “I mean back in Georgia. This is my home now.” 

Jack’s never been good at comforting people but Mr. Bittle looks so sad he knows it’s only right to try his best, “My mother grew up in France and she still calls it home sometimes. She also calls England home. I think maybe home can be more than one place.” 

Mr. Bittle is simply beaming, “really? You think so?” 

“Sure,” Jack’s not really an expert in the subject or anything. He’s lived in the same house his entire life, his definition of home for him is very limited, “does England feel like home to you?” 

Mr. Bittle fiddles with his fingers, not looking up at Jack and for a second he thinks he should take his question back. He’s not sure where to draw the line between what to ask and what to stay away from. This is a very strange situation. 

“I don’t know. I’ve only be here a very short time but Georgia sometimes didn’t feel like home and I lived there my entire life. It’s not like I’ll ever go back there, soon we'll be married and then your home will be my home.” 

He hasn’t even really thought of the fact that soon Mr. Bittle will come to live with him, in his house and in his bed. Not only that but Mr. Bittle is also fully aware that they’ll have to bound and what's part of the bounding process and that he will have to supply Jack with at least an heir if not more than one. 

He looks over at Mr. Bittle, “I’m sorry if you don’t want to marry me.” 

“Oh Jack,” he surprised how good his names sounds when Mr. Bittle says it, “it’s not like I didn’t know I was going to get married when I came here. I just thought it would be to someone twice my age and that had already had a partner before me. You were a happy surprise.” 

“A happy surprise,” Jack repeats grinning, “because you find me so handsome?” 

He sees Mr. Bittle's cheeks flare a dark pink, “Stop! You're teasing me.”

“You're my finance,” Jack says still smiling; “I think I get to tease you.” 

“Oh is that how it is Lord Zimmermann? Think just cause you my fiance you can poke fun at me.” 

“Perhaps, I too find you handsome.” 

The comment makes Mr. Bittles cheeks flush pleasantly and Jack can’t help but believe this marriage might not be so bad 

 

He receives a letter from his grandmother three weeks after the engagement is announced. He expects congratulations which he receives but what he doesn’t expect is his grandmother informing him of his grandfather's failing health. 

His grandfather had always been a sturdy man, tall and blonde and impossible to ignore. He was never weak, when Jack was a little boy he used to tell him that he’d never once in his entire life gotten sick. Never even caught a cold. He was invincible. 

Now according to his grandmother he spends most of his days in bed. He been getting sicker by the day, soon his grandmother fears the worse will come. 

Of course Jack feels the tragedy of his grandfather's sickness. He loves him, less now than he did when he was a little boy but he still does. The news that his grandfather hasn’t changed his will, hasn’t left anything to Jack, scares him the most. 

He’d hoped the engagement would stir up feelings in his grandfather and he would decided that Jack is worthy of the inheritance. Instead his grandfather has showed little interest in his ‘silly little engagement’ and that he's looking forward to wedding. 

Jack had hoped he’s be allowed a long engagement, ample time for him and Mr. Bittle to get to know one another. Lady Bittle is still very healthy and has shown no interest in rushing this along to provided herself with an acceptable heir. An engagement alone seemed to have placated her. 

Now his grandfather is dying and he has a fiance, someone else who he will have to care for and keep safe. Someone who he’ll need the inheritance in order to properly provide for. 

He makes his way to the library where his father is. He’s sitting at a little writing desk, papers spread out before him. He turns to Jack when he walks into the room. 

“Papa, I received a letter from grandmere today.” 

“And what did your grandmere say?” his father's smiles at him. While his father barely tolerates his grandfather he adores Jack’s grandmother. His admiration for her is open and long standing. 

“Grandpere has fallen very ill. Grandmere doesn’t know if he will recover,” Jack tells him. His father makes a sympathetic noise but doesn’t look particularly unhappy about the news. 

“He’s not leaving anything to me papa, the plan didn’t work, grandmere says he won’t change anything until I’m married.” 

“Oh Jack,” and now he has his father's full sympathy, “I’m so sorry.” 

He sits down heavily in a chair beside his father; “I’m not sure what I’m going to do.” 

“I suppose you’ll have to get married,” his father tells him, “and do it very soon.” 

The idea of a long engagement has gone out the window, there will be little getting to know Mr. Bittle. If he wouldn’t be completely scorned for it he’s take Mr. Bittle to the church today and do it, he honestly doubts Lady Bittle would try to stop him. It’s not like him and Mr. Bittle are going to get to know each other very well either way. 

“I will send word to Lady Bittle to inform her of the change of plan that the wedding needs to be moved up and what date she would prefer. I have to tell mama about the change of plan.” 

Jack goes to stand up, he has letters to write when his father grabs his arm, “You don’t have to do it all by yourself Jack. We're all here for you and we're going to make everything the best it can be, alright. Whatever you need Jack, you know all you have to do is ask.” 

He nods, his parents have always tried their best to do the most that they can for him. He knows they would help him in anyway he asked of them.

He quickly writes a letter to Lady Bittle informing her of the developments. He doesn’t tell her about his lack of inheritance, Jack sees no reason to worry her. 

His mother comes home after a few hours. She left early this morning to visit the Knights and doesn’t return till late that afternoon. Not long after she comes home he hears a gentle knock at his door. 

“Come in,” he calls out to her. 

“Your father said that you have something to tell me,” based on the sympathetic look she’s giving him his father's already replayed the news to her. She comes down and sits in one of the arm chairs by his desk. 

“I guess papa told you,” his mother nods in response, “I already wrote Lady Bittle. I was wondering if you’d be willing to help with the wedding preparations, I know it’s usually the omega’s families job but seeing as how short notice everything I was hoping you could help her. Of course if you don’t want -” 

His mother cuts him off, “of course I’ll help. It will bring me no trouble or hardship.” 

“Thank you,” Jack feels some of the tension steeps from him, “I’ll write to her immediately.” 

“Jack,” his mother grabs his arm with the quill to stop it’s movement, “you can tell her tomorrow when we go there for diner.” 

Jack’s nearly forgotten about the diner tomorrow night and it all feels so overwhelming. Unfortunately it’s not something he can beg out of especially now that the wedding is being moved up. 

“I have something for you,” his mother says slipping something into his hand. It’s ring, little dingy and certainly not in fashion. Still he recognizes the ring; it was his grandmother ring and he clutches is close. 

“Grandmother's ring?” he asks uncertainly. It’s one of the only things the have left of her. She passed almost five years ago, it was by far one of the worst days of Jack life. They’d been close especially after she’s moved in with them after his grandfather passed away when he was just a boy. She used to read to him every night. 

“You father told me to give it to you. She would have wanted you to use it.” 

He runs his fingers delicately over the ring, the green jewel shining, “thank you.” 

“You grandmother used to say this ring brought good luck,” his mother tells him giving him a smile. 

Jack nods, he remembers her telling him that twisting the ring would give the wearer luck. Twist it once for hope, twice for luck and three times for love. 

Later that night when he’s in his pajamas and about to blow the candles out he slips the ring onto his finger. It only really fits on his pinky and even then barely. He twist it once, twice and then finally three times. He figures he could use a little love and possibly some luck too. 

 

As they ride over to the Bittle’s it starts to rain. It’s been overcast all day and Jack had known the rain was rolling in but some part of him had hoped it would be sunny out. He’s always liked sunny days, he also likes how Mr. Bittle looks in the sunlight. 

It’s been on and off raining all week so maybe sunlight was just too much to ask for. 

Lady Bittle greets them at the doorway, grabbing his mother by the arm and starts talking about the wedding. His mother smiles along as Lady Bittle leaders her away. His father seems unsure of what to do but after greeting Mr. Bittle follows behind Lady Bittle dutifully. 

“Hey,” Mr. Bittle says. He’s leaning back on his heals and his hands clasped behind his back. He looks fidgety and keeps rocking back and forth. 

“Hey,” Jack says back, “I have a present for you. Sort of.” 

“Really?” he seems excited peering over at Jack curiously. 

Jack takes the ring the he stored in his pocket. He holds it out to Mr. Bittle who inspects it carefully. Jack knows it’s not the nicest ring, it’s not ugly but not as pretty as it once was. His mother would call it well loved. 

He takes Mr. Bittles hand in his, slipping the ring onto his finger. It fits him well and even looks rather elegant in the candlelight. Mr. Bittle looks at the ring thoughtfully, admiring it. 

“Oh Jack! I love it! It’s the prettiest ring I’ve ever seen,” Jack doubts that but he’s happy that Mr. Bittle seems to like it so much. 

“I’m glad you like it. It used to be my grandmother,” Jack tells him. He was once told that omegas enjoy signs of sentimental attachment and whether that's why Mr. Bittle looks so pleased or some other reason Jack is happy. He takes Mr. Bittles arm in his, looping them together and leading him through the house. 

“My cousins said you weren’t going to ever give me a ring. Cause you weren’t really planning on marrying me.” 

Jack frowns, “Lady Catelyn said that to you?” Jack wouldn’t claim to know her particularly well but he can’t see her saying that to Mr. Bittle. They seem quite found of each other. 

“Oh goodness no! My two cousins from my grandfather's side. They’ve been staying with us for the past week. They hate me,” Mr. Bittle seems dismayed by their apparent dislike for him. His mother had warned him about the Bittles extended families dislike for him but he hadn’t even consider they they might not like Mr. Bittle very much either. 

“I’m sure they don’t really hate you,” Jack tells Mr. Bittle, he honestly can’t see how anyone could hate him. 

“They've made their dislike for me very clear,” Mr. Bittle says with a heavy sigh. 

There is not as many family members there as Jack had assumed there would be. He has heard of great families gathering with long lists of extended family members. He is aware that much of the Bittles family are Irish and it would not be deemed inappropriate for them to be here. 

Of course Lady Virginia and Lady Catelyn have both decided to come. As Mr. Bittle’s closest family outside of his grandmother. From what Jack’s seen they both seem to adore him. 

The same can not be said for the other Bittle’s that have come here. The late Lord Bittle’s two sisters have both shown up, elderly and frowning. One of them has resigned herself to sitting in the corner, and barely responded when Lady Bittle introduces Jack to her. She was Lord Bittles older sister and seems mostly uninterested in the proceedings. 

The other Bittle sister is far more engaged. She’s an alpha and has carried along the family name with her. From what Jack has gathered she was the one directly in the line to inherit most of Lord Bittle's worth. She seem particularly unhappy with Jack’s presences, giving him a hateful smirk as he tries to have a conversation with her. 

Her mate, a small and strictly omega, seems to have decided to spend her time glaring at Mr. Bittle. When he tries to make conversation with her she simply turns away to go talk to one of her granddaughters. 

The two girls, the cousins Mr. Bittle spoke of, are by far the worth. Their bitterness is not hidden in the least and they glare at him from across the room. 

Their close to Jack’s age, maybe a few years younger but it’s hard to tell. They look freakishly similar though he’s informed that they are not actually twins. They have the same blonde hair and hard smiles. Physically they look rather similar to Mr. Bittle, it certainly easy to see that they are related, but their personalities couldn’t be more different. 

At diner he’s quite happy that he’s seated far away from them, between Lady Bittle and her grandson. The girls clearly show their displeasure for being seated at the opposite end of the table. 

“So, I’ve heard that the wedding being moved up,” one of the girls says interpreting the conversation from before. They had been talking about the new seamstress in town, nothing of much importance but still horribly rude to interrupt. 

“Yes, to only a few months away,” the other one says. He believes that she is Lady Meredith but they look so alike he’s not totally sure. 

“Yes, it has been,” Lady Bittle says quickly and then turns back to Jack's mother, “Lady Patterson told me she’s quite talented. I’ve heard that she’s -” 

The first of the girls cuts Lady Bittle off, “you're pregnant aren't you.” 

She’s staring at Mr. Bittle as the room falls into silence. Everyone seems to freeze, Mr. Bittle has his fork half way towards his mouth, suspended in space. 

“Lady Cecelia, how dare you!” Lady Bittle says practically jumping from her seat in defence of her grandson. 

“Mother always said that why people get married so fast, because of their indecencies,” Lady Meredith says stretching out indecencies to sound particularly accusatory. 

“I’m not,” Mr. Bittle replies, he looks like he’s trying to melt into his seat, “I don’t know why you would insuate that.” 

“I suppose we’ll see on the wedding day,” Lady Cecilia says with a little smirk. 

Jack’s father decides to break into the conversation, “Really this is not proper conversation for diner time.” 

“Were simply trying to help,” Lady Meredith says almost sounding innocent, “We don’t want you letting some greedy little American hartlot into the family.” 

Before anyone can get another word in their grandmother is throwing her chair back and standing suddenly, “Cecilia! Meredith! You will both accompany me to the drawing room.” 

They girls both seem very shocked by their grandmother entrance into the conversation and follow behind her dutifully. Diners barely half finished but it’s obvious they're done for the night. 

The whole night comes to a quick end. No one seem practically interested in keeping a conversation going after that and they all finish their dinner quickly in silence. Jack sees Mr. Bittle quickly trying to wipe tears away and Jack ignores it. He doubts Mr. Bittle would want any attention being drawn to his discomfort. 

They leave shortly after diner. Mr. Bittle’s been giving him hurt looks since diner and now is refusing to meet Jack’s eyes as they say their goodbyes. 

Jack understands why he’s unhappy, this whole night has been quite an ordeal. They things they said to him, about him, were horrible things. Jack just can’t see why he’s mad at Jack. 

“I don’t know what I’ve done to anger you,” Jack says when the rest of their family is far enough away to not catch their conversation. 

Mr. Bittles arms are folded over his chest, “Perhaps you should think harder.” 

He sighs heavily, “I don’t enjoys playing these games.” 

Mr. Bittle turns away from him, anger replacing hurt, “I don’t understand why you didn’t say anything. I’m you finance, your supposed to defend me.” 

“I don’t know what you wanted me to say?” 

“Never mind Lord Zimmermann,” Mr. Bittle replies, “you’ll have to forgive me, I’m feeling quite tired and my wits are not fully about me.” he doesn't give Jack a second look before walking away. 

His father pats him on the back as they make their way to the carriage, “That certainly wasn’t how I saw that going.” 

“Those girls were just awful,” his mother says, “and they’ve been staying with Lady Bittle for a week. I don’t know how she stands it.” 

Jack doesn’t follow the conversation as they head home. He thinks about Mr. Bittle’s hurt expression and wonders how much damage he really did. 

 

The wedding planning begins at once and no one mentions the disastrous dinner. The Bittles cousins are said to have left quietly the next morning for the train station without even a goodbye party. No one could pretend they aren't happy to see them go. 

Of course not everything is fixed. Him and Mr. Bittle still haven’t really talked to each other. Of course they have talked to each other in the most literal sense, it’s hard for a wedding to come to be otherwise.

A rift has formed between them. He knows others have noticed by the sad looks Lady Bittle gives him and worrisome glances from Lardo. He has a feeling she knows more about the situation that anyone else for her and Mr. Bittle have grown very close over the past few months. 

Mostly it’s the omega’s or bride's family's job to plan the wedding though since time has been cut short his mother has been providing more assistance than usual. He suspects she doesn’t mind, she always spoke happily of her own wedding and seems delighted to be planning Jack’s. 

Jack and Mr. Bittles wedding and what follows it different than his parents had been. Wedding between alpha’s and omega’s have a different ceremony, more connected to the bonding that will follow. 

There was a time when alpha’s were only supposed to marry omega’s. Over time that’s changed, alpha’s of different genders can still reproduce and therefore marriage is allowed. Even omega pairs can get married, though offspring are so unlikely that most only do it for political alliances. 

Alpha pairings like his parents don’t usually have more than one or two kids. Birthing and the pregnancies as a whole tend to be an unpleasant experience and one that is difficult to replicate. Alpha pairings are also more likely to birth alpha children and therefor having more than one kids is rarely necessary. 

Jack has always hoped for a sibling. Most of his friends has at least one and the idea of having one delighted him. He’d often suspected that his parents had wanted another kid but it never came to be. 

When he was older, he’d longed to have a sibling to take the pressure off. So he could simply just be another one of the Zimmermann kids indeed of the Zimmermann kid. 

He’d always assumed he'd have children of his own one day, thought of it in the sort of abstract way people consider things of the future. Jack’s always liked kids and been told he’s good with him. The logical thought process for him was that one day he would have one, if he’s lucky more than just one. 

Who he’d have these children with had always been the real question. Of course now he can picture it perfectly; a little girl with Mr. Bittles big brown eyes or a boy with his light blonde hair. It’s almost frightening how easily he conjures these pictures. 

Whether Mr. Bittle wants children is a mystery. In most ways it’s unavoidable. If Jack’s grandfather still refuses to give him the inheritance after the wedding and insists on Jack having a child then they’ll be having a child sooner than later. 

It’s not like Mr. Bittle will be caught completely unaware. All omega’s aware that they're expected to have children, usually as many as possible. 

Jack knows some alpha's think horrible things about omega's. That there no good except for having baby and getting fucked by an alpha. He knows many people are quite public about having this ideology. 

He knows among the upper classes omega children are often prized. With the overflow of alpha pairings omega’s have become rarer, and when one is born to a family they often become a prized bargaining tool. A strong connection can be made by wedding an omega child off to another family. 

Jack’s alway quite aware that in most other contexts omega’s are seen as burdens. The heat every two months makes them seem weak, incapable in many people’s eyes. 

Shitty was the first one that made him think about it, that treating omega’s like their less than in wrong. Lack of experience and awareness meant he’s never really thought about it. In all honesty Jack had never really thought much about it before. 

He knows it’s not fair that omega’s have to essentially marry whoever their parents want them to marry or whoever makes the best offer. Jack always had so much option, even after his grandfather letter he could have chosen any number of people to marry. There was no forcing who just that he had to.

He wonders how much choice Mr. Bittle had in the matter of their marriage. If he could have turned it down if he really didn’t want to. He had called Jack a happy surprise but Jack can’t help but to wonder if he was just doing his best to charm Jack. Make the best out of a bad situation. 

The only part Jack has in the wedding planning is the honeymoon. Ideally it’s supposed to remain a secret, for alpha and omega pairings is a place where you’ll spend your first heart together and bond. 

The honeymoon doesn’t start out as a way to pay Mr. Bittle back but quickly realizes it’s evolved into that. He enlists Shitty’s help, for he’s never been a very good planer. He has the idea all sorted out just needs the means to do it. 

They’ll go to France, Jack had always thought it would be a pleasant place to go for his honeymoon. He knows some people enjoy month long tours through Europe or even visiting a place of a more exsotic nature. Jack’s never been one for travel, and with some careful investigation from Shitty he learned that Mr. Bittle isn’t really one either. 

His grandparents have a house in the country, large and airy like any good country estate. Since his grandfather's illness they've mostly been restricted to staying in the Paris home, a smaller but still a very nice house. Jack visited them once, only a few years ago and found the whole experience rather delightful. 

His grandparents country home had been his favorite, close to the beach and town which was littered with interesting trinkets for tourist. He can remember a lovely little bakery that he thinks Mr. Bittle will adore. 

It’s silly really, how much time he puts into make sure everything will be perfect. Part of him feels like this is some sort of thank you gift to Mr. Bittle. 

His mother had one told him it was impossible to buy someone's affection with gifts. No matter how great and no matter how much that person enjoys them a relationship could not simply be built on things. 

So Jack does not try to buy Me. Bittle’s affection though he can’t help but wonder if maybe, just possibly, a few gifts could help. 

 

The weddings in two weeks and Jack’s pretending it’s not. It’s hard to pretend because it’s all anyone he knows talks about. Ever since Mr. Bittle asked Lardo to be his maid of honour and Jack asked Shitty to be his best man, Jack’s life has become consumed with wedding talk. Even Jack’s father has become insanely invested in the details. 

Jack seems to be the only one who doesn’t want to spend all day looking for the perfect napkins or picking out plates. He’d rather it all be over and done with. 

Shitty has invited himself over and than Lardo and Mr. Bittle to. It’s not like it’s a big deal or anything, his parents are delighted that Mr. Bittle is paying a call. It’s not like they're not all friends, though Mr. Bittle has felt more like an acquaintance since that diner. 

He thinks this is Shitty and Lardo’s last ditch effort to make them friends before they get married. Jack can’t say he minds, part him wants to be friends with mr. Bittle. His grandmother had once told him that the greatest marriages tended to be built on the shoulders of friendships. Jack would like to believe that that's still possible for him. 

Mr. Bittle brings with him a pie with him. It’s strange for Jack’s never had a guest or even friend bring a dessert with them when they come to pay a call but it’s also somehow rather sweet. The pie of course it delightful and Shitty gives it high praise. 

Shitty and Lardo are no slyer than Jack’s mother and Lady Bittle and their gentle urges for them to go walk through the gardens come off rather insistent. Jack doesn’t mind one bit and from what he can tell neither does Mr. Bittle. 

“Are you excited for the wedding Mr. Bittle?” Jack prompts. 

Mr. Bittle gives a little huff of a laugh, “If I have to answer another question about whether or not I want light or dark blue china or whether I want to invite some distant cousin that I’ve never even heard of before I’m going to go completely mad.” 

Jack can’t help but let out a laugh, “I couldn’t agree more.” 

“I’m ready to just be married,” Mr. Bittle says with a little sigh. 

Jack sits down on one of the little stone benches spread throughout the gardens, pulling Mr. Bittle to stand up in front of him. He wraps his hands around Mr. Bittles, running his thumbs back and forth over their smooth surface. He’s quite a bit taller than Mr. Bittle and he sudden change in looking up at him is rather nice. 

“Shitty tells me you've been planning quite the honeymoon,” Mr. Bittle says teasingly, giving him a wide smile. 

“Yes, I’ve been very busy,” Jack says back, and Mr. Bittle gives him a wide smile. 

“Are you going to give me any hints?” 

“I wasn’t planning to Mr. Bittle.” 

Mr. Bittle gives him a loud laugh, “out off everyone I don’t think you should be the one calling me Mr. Bittle.” 

“And why is that?” Jack says facking ingonrance. 

“Well,” Mr. Bittle says trying to act solem, “we are going to be married. I really think it would be more appropriate if you called me Bitty like Shitty and Lardo do or at the very least Eric.” 

“Perhaps I like calling you Mr. Bittle.” 

“I’m not going to be Mr. Bittle for every much longer so if I were you I wouldn't try to grow to attached to it.” 

“I suppose you're not,” Jack gives Bitty’s hand a soft kiss and in turn he flushes incredibly red, “I guess i’ll just have to find something else to call you.” 

Bitty makes a low humming sound in the back of his throat and gives Jack a smile, “I will be Lord Zimmermann too won’t I?” 

Jack nods, “Yes, i suppose you will.” 

Bitty sits down beside him on the bench, “it all seems awfully confusing. You’ll be Lord Zimmermann, and so will I, your father will still be Lord Zimmermann and so will any sons we have.” 

“I guess it is rather confusing. Do they do it differently in America?” Jack inquires. 

“No, though people aren't Lords and Lady’s;” Bitty says; “I just have really never thought about it till right now.” 

“Do you miss America?” When he traveled in France as a child he uses to miss England desperately. Even sometimes when staying in London he misses their country house, which has always felt much more like home to him. 

Bitty gives a little shrug, “Somethings I miss. I miss my mother and my grandmother very much. Back in Georgia I already knew everyone, sometimes it very hard to be constantly meeting new people.” 

“Would you like to go back one day?” 

“Do you mean as a trip?” Jack nods, “I would like for my grandmother to meet you. I believe she’d like you very much. She was the one that pushed for me to come here.” 

“Your parents didn’t want you to come to England?” Jack asks. Jack can imagine that Bitty's parents wouldn’t want him to go so far away from them though the thought hasn’t occurred to him that Bitty came to England against his parents wishes. 

“It was complicated,” Bitty gives in way of reply. Jack doesn't try to inquire further. 

“I want to apologize about how I acted at diner. You were right, I acted poorly and not at all like a finance should. I was hoping you could forgive me.” 

“Oh Jack!” he suddenly has an arm full of Bitty, who wraps his arms tightly around Jack and presses his face right up next to his scent glands. Up this close Bitty’s smell is overwhelming and he almost feels a little light headed with it. “Of course I’m not still mad at you.” 

“Oh,” Jack knows he’s smiling; “I’m very glad.” 

Bitty smiles at him, wide and happy. Jack doesn’t think he ever wants for Bitty to be mad at him. It’s an impossible hope but one he can’t help but have. 

 

He wakes up early the morning of his wedding. They're all going to the Bittle's house to get ready since the parish is much closer to their home. After their also return to the Bittle house for the customary breakfast. 

It’s still dark outside when they leave, the sun only starting to rise when they arrive. Lady Bittle wraps Jack up in a warm embrace before leading him to his room. Shitty helps him get ready telling him little jokes along the way to help calm his nerves. 

He is nervous though not as much as he thought he would be. Though he feels jittery his breath his still calm and his mind still sort of at ease. 

Lardo comes in just as Jack’s tying his tie. She’s dressed in a pretty light blue dress. Even Jack can recognize that she looks beautiful, he also notices that Shitty can’t seem to take his eyes off her. 

“Can you come with me for a moment Jack,” he follows her dutifully into the hallway. 

“Is everything alright?” 

“It’s Bitty,” she says, “he’s having a bit of a breakdown. I think it would be good if you talked to him. Help calm his nerves.” 

“Of course,” Jack can’t imagine that he’ll be very helpful, especially compared to Lardo, though he can only try his best. He lets her lead him to a door at the opposite end of the hallway, gently push him inside. 

The whole room smells like distressed omega, bitter and pungent. Bitty’s usual smell of cinnamon and apple is gone and replaced with this horrible smell. It makes Jack want to gag and hurt who's ever making Bitty smell this way all at once. His alpha instincts go into overdrive. 

Bitty’s curled up on the floor, leaning against the side of the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. He’s trying to furiously wipe tears away but it’s doesn’t really seem to be doing much good. 

“Hey,” Jack says approaching slowly. He sits down beside Bitty, mirroring his position against the bed. 

“Hey,” Bitty’s voice sounds scratchy from crying. 

“Are you nervous?” Jack asks. 

Bitty nods, “yes.” 

“Me too,” Jack gives him and timid smile and Bitty gives him one in return. The sour smell that rested in the room is starting to fade away. 

“Sorry that Lardo made you come and rescue me,” Bitty says, “I was just being silly.” 

“I don’t mind,” Jack tells him, “And I’m sure you weren’t just being silly.” 

Bitty lets out a sigh; “I thought my parents would come. It isn’t like they said they were planning to or anything. I always imagined they would be at my wedding.” 

“Oh Bits,” Jacks not sure where the sudden inspiration for the nickname has come from, “That’s not silly at all. I would be upset if my parents weren’t here.” 

“Really?” Bitty seems surprised by his sudden immission; “I’m just so nervous.” 

“I’m nervous all the time,” Jack admits and he’s suddenly got an armful of Bitty, whose aggressively nudging up against Jack’s scent glands. He’s clambered his way into Jack’s lap, wrapped his arms firmly around his neck. 

“I’m worried I’m going to be bad at it,” Bitty murmurs, “being married.” 

“Were probably both going to be. It’ll be okay, we’ll figure it out together. We're a team now.”

Jack kisses him then, hand on the side of his face and another on his back. It’s not particularly coordinated but sweet nonetheless. He can feel Bitty smiling into the kiss and he knows he’s doing the same. 

He takes Bitty’s hand in his, kisses his pretty little nibble fingers. Bitty’s other hand is carting his fingers through Jack's hair, smiling at his happily. He takes the hand with the engagement ring; twists it once for hope, twice for luck and three times for love.


	3. England, France and back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve never shared a bed with someone before,” Bitty tells him with a soft smile. 
> 
> “Me neither,” it’s a funny revelation. It seems like something so simple but all of a sudden it feels so complicated. 
> 
> “Well, goodnight,” Jack tells him, unsure of what else to say and turns and blows out the candle. He hears Bitty whispers his own ‘goodnight’ right before the candle blows out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! sorry for the faint gap between updates, I'm hoping to get the next chapter done in the next week or so. Thanks for all the wonderful comment and kudos people left and to [queenrhino](http://archiveofourown.org/users/queenrhino/pseuds/queenrhino) for beta editing this chapter!  
> Hope you enjoy

Bitty falls asleep on the carriage ride from the train station. Jack cannot blame him, he is completely exhausted too and the idea of laying his head down sounds delightful. Jack figures one of them should remain awake and he does his best to keep his head up. 

The wedding had gone well and so had the breakfast after. Bitty’s cousins had been there, though they had kept a fair distance and tried to reign in their judgmental looks. They had both been far too busy to dwell on it anyways. 

They had boarded a train then, to take them to the boat to cross the channel. While Bitty had enjoyed the train ride he had been less than thrilled about the boat. Like many, he suffered from a mild case of sea sickness and spent most of the ride standing close to the railing. 

Jack feels bad, and his sympathy seems to boost Bitty’s moral which he is glad for. There is something distinctly wrong about spending part of your wedding day throwing up over the side of a boat. 

Bitty is undeniably enthusiastic about where their destination is, explaining to Jack all the french desserts he plans on trying first hand. It is a long and extensive list though Jack cannot say he is surprised in the least. 

They board another train once they get to France. Jack lets Bitty borrow one of his books, though he still spends most of the time looking out the window. They get dinner from the dining car, it is not very good but honestly better than expected though their both starving after their journey and hardly even notice what their eating. 

“Are you tired?” Jack asks after Bitty gives a truly impressive yawn as the get off the train. The sun almost completely set leaving the station dusted in light blue hues. It is pretty out, serene even. It is warm enough with only a light breeze moving around them. 

“No, I’m fine,” Bitty says but gets interrupted mid way through by another big yawn. 

They get picked up at the station by an older man who does not speak any English. Jack is glad that his French is not too rusty or otherwise he would understand a single word. He mentally thanks his mother for making sure that he spoke French fluently and use it around the house. 

The ride is short but apparently still long enough for Bitty to fall soundly asleep. As soon as they sit down, Bitty is out, head resting against Jack’s shoulder. 

When they finally arrive to the house, Jack considers carrying him inside. The thought feels silly and over dramatic so he decides to just try his best to wake him gently. 

“Hey, Bits we’re here,” he says quietly. Bitty looks over at Jack bleary eyed but certainly awake. 

“Hungry?” Jack asks as they head into the house. He carried their luggage up for them, practically pulling it from Bitty’s hands when he makes a grab for his case. 

“No just sleepy,” Bitty tells him. 

Jack could not agree more; “Lets just go to bed then.” 

Jack uses his memory of the house from his childhood to guide him. Lamps are already lit and the rooms prepared for them, but he imagines the housekeeper must have already gone home by now. It would have been silly for her to stay considering their only plan was to crawl into bed. 

Their room reminds Jack of something his mother would like, though he cannot imagine anyone but his grandmother picked everything out. While most of the house is filled with older pieces this room feels more modern. His grandmother has always followed each trial of style closely. 

There is some awkwardness over changing. Jack can tell that they are both embarrassed by the prospects of changing in front of each other although it feels odd to be so shy in the face of his husband. Jack is aware that at home they will have someone to help them, and because of that they will change in their own separate changing rooms. 

Here and now, those rules do not seem to apply. It is only the two of them in the house and they have more freedom to do as they wish than they will ever have back in England. 

When Jack comes back from changing in the small bathroom of their bedroom he finds that Bitty is already in bed with the covers pulled up to his chin. Jack climb into bed beside him awkwardly, leaving a foot of space in between them. Bitty turn onto his side and Jack follows suit. They share a look with each other, tension hanging thick in the air. 

“I’ve never shared a bed with someone before,” Bitty tell him softly with warm smile. 

“Me neither,” it’s a funny revelation. It seems like something so simple but, at the same time, it feels so complicated. 

“Well, goodnight,” Jack tells him, suddenly feeling awkward and turns to and blow out the candle. He hears Bitty whisper his own ‘goodnight’ right before the candle goes out. 

He shifts himself into a more comfortable position and he feels Bitty do the same. He can feel Bitty move again, and than again, until even just the slightest movement becomes monumental and Bitty seems unable to stop. 

He flips onto his side, wiggles around in the covers. Then he is back on his belly pulling the covers up high. Only minutes later he is back on his side and then repeating the whole process again. 

Jack tries his hardest to ignore it; he cannot imagine it will make things any less awkward if he asks Bitty to stop moving around. In fact, he is almost positive that it will make it far more awkward. So he does his very best to lay very still and not lose his mind. 

Bitty flips over for what feels like the hundredth time and Jack can feel his patience snap in half. 

“Bits. What is it?” Jack asks sharply without him meaning to. 

“Sorry,” Bitty says back timidly, “I can’t fall asleep.” 

Jack sighs; “You seemed to do perfectly fine when we were in the carriage.” 

“Sorry,” Bitty says again, shame clear in his voice. 

Jack turns and relights the lamp, “It’s fine. How can I help.” 

“It’s embarrassing.” 

Jack lays his head back down on the pillow, “If you think it will help you sleep then you should do it regardless.” 

Bitty bits his lip nervously before stepping out of bed and moving over to the dresser. They had put a few of their belongs away before heading to bed knowing they wouldn't want to unpack everything tomorrow morning. 

For a second Jack’s not sure what Bitty is holding. Then he realises that it is a little stuffed rabbit, with buttons for eyes and a pink nose. It’s a old and worn out from what Jack can only assume are years of love. Bitty sets him on the nightable and crawls back into bed. 

“I’ve had him since I was a little baby,” Bitty tells him. 

It is cute, his floppy eared little bunny. Jack has a quilt back home that he always keeps on the end his bed even though it is old and worn out enough that it is pretty much useless. Bitty’s bunny is a lot like that, old, worn out but familiar. It makes everything feel a little less foreign and new. 

Bitty pulls the covers back up. In a moment of absent minded fondness Jack leans over, cups Bitty’s face in his hands and plans a kiss on his forehead. It was an instinctual move more than anything else, he did not even realised what he was doing until he had already done it. 

Bitty smiles at him, and Jack knows it's silly to think a smile is the reason he married Bitty, but he cannot help but think it’s true. Bitty rolls over and kisses Jack on the lips, chaste like they had at the alter. Bitty curls up against Jack’s side, head against his chest and arm thrown over him. It is nice, certainly nicer than the awkward tension from before. 

'‘Night,” Bitty murmurs, voice muffled because his face is mostly pressed up against Jack. 

“Goodnight,” Jack says and falls right asleep. 

 

 

They do not do much for the first week. 

Bitty wakes up the first day and turns to look at Jack before promptly breaking out into laughter. 

“What's so funny?” Jack asks, he is not sure if he should be offended or laughing along with him. 

“We got married yesterday,” Bitty’s still laughing and Jack cannot help but join in. It sounds ridiculous suddenly, like it happened to someone else. Except for the fact that they are laying in bed together, on their honeymoon in France, and a housekeeper just came in and dropped off their breakfast on a elegant platter. 

The first day they do not do very much. They are both exhausted and don’t wake up till the afternoon and go to bed early. They curl up around each other again, or more Jack lays down and Bitty curls up around him. It is nice, nonetheless. Jack finds that he likes being close to Bitty, being able to feels his steady breaths. 

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Bittys asks. There's only one candle in the room casting them into dancing shadows. 

“Whatever you want is fine,” he responds. Jack finds that if Bitty asked to go back to England tomorrow Jack would probably say yes. 

Bitty turns onto his his stomach, perching himself on his elbows against Jack’s chest; “That’s not a very helpful answer, Lord Zimmermann.” 

“Sorry,” Jack says not feeling one bit so. 

Bitty makes a little humph of a noise and lays his head back down. He is tapping his fingers lightly against Jack side in some indescribable pattern. 

“We could go for a walk tomorrow, see where it takes us,” Jack suggests. 

Bitty smiles up at him, “That sounds really nice.” 

They do just that the next day. They wake up late again, still exstated from everything that has happened in the last few days. They have breakfast in bed, which Bitty is completely delighted by. He raves about the jam, though he maintaines that his grandmother’s is still better. 

It is nice to just be able to talk. Jacks always been better at holding a conversation with just a single person, it also helps that Bitty is very easy to talk to. Jack finds himself having to do very little work to do his part in a conversation. 

They walk down to the little village and along the very edge of the beach. There's a few people out on the beach, mostly families watching on as their children play in the water. A few boys are passing a rubber ball back and forth. 

They stop in the little bakery that Jack remembered from when he was a child. Bitty adores it just as much as he hoped. The only problem is when he starts interrogating the owner about his recipes. Most people Jack knows learned how to speak french as part of their formal education but unfortunately that doesn’t seems to be the case for Bitty. Instead it becomes Jack’s job to translate for to people who speak far faster than he is really prepared for. 

They only end up leaving with the promise that they’ll be back the next day. They also leave with a little bag filled with an assortment of pastries. 

For the next four days they follow a similar pattern. They spend more time at the beach as the week goes on, even taking a small little picnic with them. It might be silly but Jack imagines them coming here years from now, maybe not just the two of them. 

It’s the fourth day when a shift to their pattern comes. Jack wakes up to a sweet smell, he has got an arm thrown over Bitty. He shifts away from him, rolling onto his back. 

It takes him a minute to realize where the smell is coming from. It’s not really till Bitty shifts from his spot, sensing that Jack’s moved away from him and back up against Jack’s side that he fully realises. 

“Hey,” Bitty murmurs still mostly asleep, “You been awake long?” 

“No. woke up just a minute ago,” Jack says tracing little patterns against Bitty back. He can feel Bitty smile against his side. 

He feels the minute that Bitty realises he is in pre-heat, admitting that sweet smell. His body goes from completely relaxed to stiff as a brick. 

Bitty makes a slightly distressed noise, “Oh Jack, I’m in-” 

“I know,” Jack says cutting Bitty off before he can finish; “come here.” 

Their kiss starts out slow, over the last few days they’ve begun to develop a rhythm but there's still the awkward bumping of people who aren't yet completely familiar with the other. It gets better when Bitty rolls onto his back and Jack’s able to brace himself above him, press their bodies close together. 

Bitty winds his fingers through Jack’s hair when he starts kissing down his neck. Bitty’s little moans cause Jack’s arousal to become almost unbearable. 

Bitty’s not wearing sleep pants that he had been wearing for the last few days. He had blamed it on how hot it was the night before but now looking back on it Jack thinks it probably was an early sign of pre-heat. He runs one of his hands up the plane of Bitty soft thighs, admiring the way they feel under his hand. 

“Jack,” Bitty murmurs pressing his hands up against his chest, “Jack, Jack stop.” 

He sits up faster than he thought possible, pulling himself away from Bitty. Bitty gives him a slightly stunned look, eyes wide and arms wrapped around himself like he is preparing for a punch. 

“I’m sorry,” It’s the only thing Jack can think to say; “I don’t… did I do something wrong?” 

Bitty sits up against the headboard, hands folded in his lap and gaze refusing to meet Jack’s eyes, “No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Then what's the matter?” he tries his best to keep his tone light. He is not upset at Bitty, more confused than anything else. Jack has noticed that Bitty has a habit of trying to shy away from discussing when he takes issue to something Jack’s done. 

“I’m worried it’s going to hurt,” Bitty’s cheeks flush as he says it. 

Jack tries his best not to think about Kent, it’s been years since they were together and long ago he learned to was best not to dwell on it. Now their time together gives him more information on the subject than he is sure Bitty has ever been taught. All the knowledge Bitty has on sex is either gossip he has heard or pre-wedding advice provided by family. Nothing of much help. 

“It shouldn’t hurt. If it does then we're doing something wrong, I’m doing something wrong,” when him and kent used to do it he cannot remember it ever hurting. 

“Alright,” Bitty says still looking uncomfortable. 

“We don’t have to do anything right now,” Jack assures him, “we can wait until you're in heat if you want.” 

“I want to do it before I’m all the way in heat. I know often it happens during heat so omegas don’t have to remember it but I want to,” Bitty says, a defiant edge slipping into his voice. 

“Alright,” Jack says, “How about we have some breakfast first.” 

Bitty seems to sag with relief, giving Jack a tentative smile once again. 

They have breakfast in bed again, croissants with fresh jam. Bitty eats with a kind of fevered energy, his body preparing for the impending heat. 

The effects of the preheat become more obvious as the day wears on. Bitty molds himself to Jack side, and Jack is sure Bitty’s senses have gone into overdrive. His body senses that he has found a compatible mate to bond with and doesn’t plan on letting Jack out of his sight. 

Bitty is too far into heat to go on their usual walk through the village so instead they make do by spending their day in the garden. Bitty makes him a flower crown by carefully weaving together daisies. It is something he has not seen anyone do since he was a child; he can remember his grandmother sitting with him back home and making them. 

When Bitty is content with the results of his flower crowns he comes over and lays down beside Jack in the grass. Jack keeps reading his book, though admittedly he is distracted by Bitty and his sweet scent. 

“Jack,” he turns to look over at Bitty, setting his book down on his chest, “I would very much like to kiss you now.” 

Jack smiles, “I would also like that very much.” 

The kiss starts out slow like it did this morning but quickly grows more heated. Before he knows it he has pulled Bitty into his lap gently, slowly but methodically grinding against each other. Bitty pulls on Jack’s hair until he moans into Bitty's mouth. 

“Jack,” Bitty lets out a little whimper as Jack kisses a trail down his neck, “Want you.” 

Jack pulls back and Bitty lets out a little whine, “I want you too, just not on the grass.” 

Bitty gives a petulant sigh but let's Jack pull him to his feet. They stumble their way into the house and up the stairs to their room. Suddenly it feels like Jack cannot stop touching Bitty; the idea of not retaining physical contact seems horrible. 

They tumble in bed together, Jack trying to get Bitty’s shoes off while Bitty tries to unbutton Jack’s shirt but is more or less just yanking at it. Jack cannot help but laugh at how ridiculous it all seems. Bitty lets out a snort when Jack tosses his shoe across the room, almost knocking the lamp from the dresser. 

There is a sort of frantic energy Jack feels until he gets Bitty naked. Then it is like time slows down and he feels like he can take a deep breath. 

He has had thoughts about what Bitty would look like naked, mostly late at night in the privacy of his own room. The image he has before him exceeds any expectations he had. He is blushed from his forehead down his chest, pink nipples and a little trail of blonde hair down to his cock. 

Jack kisses his way down Bitty’s body, loving the little noise that Bitty makes when he kisses his nipples. He pulls on Jack’s hair and he lets out a loud moan. When Jack nips at his side, Bitty pulls his hair in retaliation. 

Bitty knees have still remained pressed close together. Jack bares his nudity with slightly more ease, a contradiction to how they usually are. Maybe it’s because he has been in front of someone in this way's before, or perhaps because he has been told how well his body fits him. Looks how any good alpha should. 

“Bitty, Bitty, Bits,” he murmurs coming back up to cover his face in kisses, “You’re so beautiful, mon dieu.” 

Bitty tugs Jack’s hair so their mouths alone again, “You’re not so bad yourself, Lord Zimmermann.” 

He does not remember sex ever being this nice with Kent, one constantly trying to out do the other. Now nestled between Bitty’s thighs everything feels too easy, like they are doing this together instead of trying to show each other up.

“Want to suck your cock,” Jack murmurs into Bitty’s ear and he gets a little moan in response. He moves back down his body till he is parallel to Bitty’s hips, he showers his thighs in light barely-there kisses. Bitty lets out a startled laugh when Jack kisses a particularly ticklish part of his thigh. 

Bitty’s cock is flushed and pressed up against his stomach. Bellow that, his hole is wet with slick, creating a little dampness in the sheet below him. Even though Bitty’s still only in preheat Jack can tell that everything is already more intense than it would be otherwise. 

He can hear Bitty murmuring a series of ‘oh my lord’ and ‘Jack’ as he takes Bitty’s cock in his mouth. He has not done this is years but it comes back to him, just the right way to move to make Bitty cry out. He runs a finger around the rim of his hole, pressing in gently. 

He cries out even more enthusiastically when Jack moves his finger in and out and when he adds another finger, slowly and gently, to make sure nothing hurts, Bitty’s back arches off the bed. He moves his mouth off Billy's cock to continue kissing his thighs in some hope of calming him down but instead this only makes Bitty let out little pained whimpering sounds. 

“Jack, come on. Want you inside me,” Bitty says, pulling back so that they are face to face again. When he slips his fingers from Bitty he gives a little cry, coming to wrap his arms around Jack's shoulder. 

They kiss gently, a brake to the fever that had rested over them a moment before. He smooths Bitty’s hair from his face and Bitty runs his fingers through Jack's hair massaging them gently through his scalp. 

“You’ve got to promise me you’ll tell me if it hurts, or you feel uncomfortable or if you want to stop.” 

“Only if you promise to do the same,” Bitty says giving him a serious look. 

Jack lets out a small laugh and plants a kiss on his nose, “I promise.” 

“Then please get inside me, feels like I’ve been wet all day,” Jack groans at his words, ducking so his face is pressed up against Bitty’s scent glands. He feels practically dizzy with Bitty’s smell. 

Jack tries his best to be gentle, ignoring his alpha instincts which are going wild. Bitty’s legs wrapped around him help, give him some guidance. It’s uncoordinated really, both of their movements unsure. 

He stops moving once he is fully inside, both of them trying to pull the other one in as close as possible. They kiss somewhat desperately, tangled all together. 

“You okay?” Jack says as Bitty kisses a trail around his face. 

Bitty smiles up at him, smoothing out the area where he knows the wrinkles of a furrowed brow have appeared with his thumb, “Yes. It feels quite nice.” 

He starts moving slowly at first but with encouraging little noises form Bitty he starts to thrust faster. They start off with uncoordinated kisses but they end up more just breathing on each other. Bitty’s just a vocal as Jack expected him to be, showering him with a series of sweet little names. 

Jack does his best to recuperate but he is too occupied trying to touch as much of Bitty’s skin as possible. Bitty seems to be trying to do the same to Jack, and it’s driving Jack crazy. Jack feels like he has been on the brink of release for an eternity. 

It is Bitty coming that pushes him over the edge. The feeling of his boy going still under Jack and the loud moan that comes out of his mouth is enough for Jack. Jack finds that he is coming too, silently but with no less enthusiasm. 

It takes them both a minute to gain their breath, Jack still knotted inside of Bitty. Jack feels as Bitty become a rag doll under him, loose and boneless. Jack tries his best to lay down in a way that won't completely squish Bitty underneath him but he feels like he hardly succeeds. 

“Lord,” Bitty says and he can feel him let out a long breath. 

Jack does his best to shift onto his side, gently moving Bitty with him, “Was that alright?” 

Bitty lets out a little laugh, “I was so ready for it to hurt, thought it was supposed to hurt. That was all very nice.” 

“I’m glad,” Jack runs his fingers up and down Bitty’s naked back. 

“You didn’t bond with me,” Bitty says, suddenly realising the absence of the mating bite. 

“It felt wrong to do it the first time.” Even though all of Jack’s alpha instinces were telling him that it was very right, he knows that part will hurt. Jack didn’t want their   
first time to be associated with pain in any way. 

“We have time,” Jack tells him. Several more days of heat where they can bond whenever they want to. Time where Bitty won't necessarily have to remember it. 

Even with all that, they end up bonding later that night, curled up around each other. Jack’s moving within him gently, still a little asleep. Bitty had woken him up with kisses, heat hungry and ready to go again. Bitty cries out when he bites him and Jack pulls him closer. 

He can feel Bitty in his mind suddenly, a place in the back of his brain. Not anything he is feeling or doing but just the fact that he exists. It feels good, makes him feel as though he is no longer alone. 

“Jack, oh my god Jack,” Bitty’s kisses him feverishly, chaotically. 

“I know-” It’s all Jack can think to say, for suddenly everything feels like too much. He pulls Bitty close and then somehow even closer. 

 

 

 

Their laying curled up in bed. It’s become one of Jack's favorite things to do. They’ve started reading together every night, or more Jack is reading to him. They started it when Bitty’s heat started to calm down, they found it was the only way Bitty was able to fall asleep before the next wave of heat came on.

They are reading Frankenstein, a recommendation from Lardo. Jack is pretty sure he is enjoying it more than Bitty is but they have a good time. It is something easy that they can do together. It is the kind of thing Jack always imagined married people did.

“Jack, why did you marry me?” Bitty says, interrupting his reading.

He should have expected the question, he would be surprised if Bitty was not wondering why. About why it had been so rushed and about why Jack suddenly was marrying a man he barely even knew. 

“I like you very much,” it is a silly answer. Truly an incompetent one and he knows it is not at all what Bitty’s looking for. He doesn’t want to tell him the real reason, Jack wants Bitty to understand that even under all the more complicated reasons he still chose him.

Bitty sits up, blankets trapped over his shoulders like a cape. The movement causes a sudden rush of cold air, “I’m not a fool Jack, you don’t need to treat me like one. We only met once before we got engaged. I know better than to think it was destiny or love at first sight.”

Jack sits up, resting against the back of the headboard. Bitty’s looking at him expectantly. He is wearing one of Jack’s sleep shirts, the collars far too big and hangs off him slightly revealing the bond mark. Jack wants to kiss it, kiss him. 

“My grandfather, my mother’s father, he promised the inheritance to me and then he decided not till --- I need the money, we need the money.” 

“He wanted you to get married first?” Bitty asks. Jack wonders if it is the best that the truth come out now, he knows how much secrets can hurt. 

“No, he wanted to me have a child first,” Jack watches Bitty’s black expression; “I should have told you, before I asked you. I know I should have. I’m sorry.” 

Bitty looks at him for a minute, then he is falling forward into Jack. He tucks his head under Jack’s chin, wraps his arms around his waist and nuzzled in closer. 

“You don’t have to be sorry, I’m not mad. I couldn’t be mad.” 

“You could, you should,” Jack pulls Bitty his arms, he smells good like he always does, cinnamon and apple. He smells like Jack now to underneath all of it. 

They sit for awhile, it is on the side of nice but just enough tension to make it feel unpleasant. He can feels Bitty’s nose press against his neck, can feel when he takes a deep breath in and than slowly lets it out again. 

“I was engaged to someone back in Georgia.” 

The sentence seems to physically hurt. Jack thinks it is not just the bond which has made the idea of anyone feel so unbearable. It is somehow deeper within Jack than just his instincts. 

“It was horrible, he was horrible. I was so scared, my parents simply adored the concept of me marrying him. I begged them not to make me,” Bitty tells him. There's a selfish part of Jack that is pleased that Bitty hated him. 

Jack runs his hands through Bitty’s hair, silky soft; “What happened?” 

“My grandmother saw how miserable I was and told me to call of the engagement. She bought me a ticket and two weeks later I was on a boat to England.” 

“Weren’t your parents angry?” Jack doubted that Bitty would go against his parents so dramatically. He couldn’t imagine that they would be thrilled to lose their only son to England but at least not altogether. 

“I promised that if I didn’t get engaged within a year I would come back to Georgia and marry whoever they wanted me to marry,” Bitty says with a sigh; “I just wanted you to know that you weren’t the only one with other motives. I’m never going to be mad at you for that.” 

“I still care about you very much,” Jack says truly meaning it, “even if I had other reasons for getting married, I chose you. I wanted to marry you.” 

“I wanted to marry you too, Jack,” Bitty says back, “I knew you liked me the day we met, wouldn’t stop staring at me.” 

“I did not!”Jack says in fake outrage even though Jack knows for a fact that he did. 

Bitty snorts, “I thought there was something wrong with you, wouldn’t stop gawking at me.” 

“You liked it,” Jack says back. 

“A handsome alpha looking at me like he wanted to take me right there in my grandmother’s gardens. I certainly did,” Bitty gives Jack a mischievous little smile he finds he cannot help but kiss him. 

 

 

It all comes to an end faster than he would have liked. Before he knows it they are packing up all their stuff and heading to Paris to spend the last few days with his grandparents before heading back to England. If it were up to him he’d simply spend another week here with Bitty for company but unfortunately that's not possible. 

He has already promised that they would come, have a chance to meet Bitty. Also winning his grandfather's good favor now could help with obtaining the inheritance, of simply pushing them in the right direction. Missing out on seeing them would certainly not help him. 

They leave early in the morning for the train station, Bitty barely half awake beside him. He’d slept badly the night prior, whether it was nerves or something else Jack isn’t sure but he does not that Bitty’s exhausted. Their journey will take several hours though mostly they will be traveling by train. Still it's not enjoyable when you’d much prefer to be in bed sleeping. 

They have a late breakfast on the train, it’s nothing to rave about but fills their empty stomach. Bitty critiques it more than Jack but he has rather limited opinions of food. 

All in all the train ride in univentiful. He noticed that Bitty has a difficulty sitting still. Bitty grows restless after to long of sitting in the same space while Jack is perfectly content to read his book or the newspapers. Within a half an hour whatever he was doing prior is the becomes the most boring thing imaginable. Jack does not even pretend that he can keep up. 

It’s relief once they get into the city, the rolling fields outside the train could barely hold Bitty’s attention but the landscape of the city can. Any time he spots something interesting he immediately brings it to Jack's attention. Bitty had spent some time looking at Jack’s book for things to do in Paris and point out any of the major landmarks he remembers from it. 

They train station itself is overwhelming, and he is glad that his grandparents sent someone to meet them there for he doubts he could navigate his way through all the commotion. 

He feels relieved when they finally get into the carriage, their own quiet little space. Jack has never been one of crowds and it just being the two of them is a relief. 

It takes them a while to get to his grandparents apartment. It’s a relatively good sized place in one of the nicest areas of the city. He remembers most of it from the last time he visited though knowing his grandmother she has probably redecorated half the place. 

“I’m nervous,” Bitty says quietly as they get closer to his grandparents place. 

“You shouldn’t be, I’m sure they’ll adore you,” Jack tells him. 

Bitty bites his lip anxiously, “What if your grandfather hates me and decides he doesn’t want to give you the inheritance after all.” 

It is a valid concern but he cannot really imagine anyone hating Bitty, “My grandfather has some older views about how omega should be. It might be better if, you know….” 

“Sit quietly and pretend like I’ve never had a single thought that wasn’t about cleaning or having babies in my entire life. I played that role for many years for my father,” Jack hates the look Bitty gets when he says this. They’ve talked about his parents a little bit, mostly how his father always wanted an alpha son and then when he turned out to be an omega he still wasn't really happy with him. 

“I wish you didn’t have to.”

Bitty sighs and takes one of Jack's hands in both of his, “I know.”

His grandmother opens the door before they even get to it, practically flinging it open. She looks hardly any different than the last time he saw her, dark grey hair styled up perfectly and a big smile. Immediately she is talking to him in French.

“Jack!” she gathers him up in her arms “I am so happy that you are finally here. How was your trip? Did you enjoy the house? It’s always beautiful this time of year” 

“Yes,” Jack says responding to her in french, “It was lovely, thank you.” 

His grandmother makes a tsking noise at him, “I was the least we could do. Now where's that husband of yours.’

Bitty moves forward like he can sense he is being talked about. His grandmother cups his face in her hands and Bitty gives Jack an alarmed look. His grandmother is taller than Bitty, looks almost identical to his mother except her hair had been brown instead of his mother's blonde. 

“Jack, you did not tell me your husband was so handsome,” his grandmother says in her intensely accented english. He watches Bitty flush as her words and he gives him comforting smile. 

“Thank you, madam.” 

His grandmother lets out a laugh, “How polite! You can call me grandma if you want. Now both of you come inside dinner is going to be served soon.” 

They both freshen up in the bathroom across the hall from their room, changing themselves out of their travel clothes. His grandmother had informed him that his grandfather was still sleeping and that they will have to wait until after diner to say their greeting. He knows that it cannot be a good sign if his grandfather isn’t even strong enough to have dinner with them. 

Even without his grandfather they're able to keep a lively conversation going through diner. His grandmother and Bitty are similar, energetic with lots to do and say. They keep a steady stream of conversation going without Jack having to practically say a single word. 

They go up to his grandfather's study after diner. He can feel the nerves practically radiating off of Bitty and he tries to give him a comforting smile but he doubts it comes off as anything more than tense. 

It’s only been a few years since he last saw his grandfather but he looks like he has aged a decade. He is sitting in his usual chair, looking frailer than Jack ever thought possible. His wide shoulders make the rest of him look shrunken in and that usual strong posture is replaced by a barely sitting up one. 

He motions for them to sit down on one of the couches. He can tell that he is inspecting them carefully, probably looking for any flaw he can point out. 

“I didn’t think I’d see the day when my grandson finally decided to get himself married,” his grandfather says this with a laugh but ends up just wheezing, “It is good to see you finally got your head in the right place.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Jack hates the smirk his grandfather wears. Remembers why they hardly ever come and visit them. 

His grandfather begins integrating Bitty. Jack tries his best to step in though luckily his grandfather doesn’t seem displeased with Bitty’s answers, on the contrary he seems quite delighted by him. It’s helpful that Bitty’s throwing his full charm his way. 

“I have something I need to discuss with you Jack,” his grandfather turns to look at Bitty, “Why don’t you go and give us some privacy, it’s nothing for you to concern yourself with.” 

Bitty stands up and follows his grandmother out of them room but Jack doesn’t miss the look Bitty throws his grandfather just as the door is closing. 

“He’s a good looking boy, reminds me of your grandmother when she was young,” his grandfather gives him a wide grin, “Not like the tiny little things so many omega’s are these days, barely even look like they could take a knot let alone give you a baby.” 

He cannot help but cringe at the comment. He knows that alpha’s talk like this, in their secret clubs and that his grandfather always been one of them. Still he would prefer if he didn’t have to hear it. 

“Don’t look so scandalized, I told your mother she was raising you to gently. You’ve married well Jack, you mother told me he has a whole fortune that comes with him.” 

“Yes, he is the heir to the Bittle family,” Jack tells him. He supposes if he grandfather choses not to give him the inheritance they will at least have that. 

“If you’ve done a good job as alpha that boy will be pregnant already. I know that you’ve come to try and beg me for the inheritance.” 

“I came here because grandmother asked me to visit,” his grandfather sneers at him when he says this. 

“I know you’ve come asking for the money. I’ve told you that you’ll get it once you provide me with a good heir, someone deserving of the fortune,” Jack practices counting his breaths, tries his best from getting to worked up. He cannot let his grandfather see how much his words are bothering him.

Jack stands up, “I’m sorry you don’t see me as deserving of the inheritance, I’ve always tried to do right by you but it seems as though it wasn’t good enough.” 

He leaves without even saying goodnight, probably condemning himself. He finds Bitty and his grandmother in the drawing room talking quietly. 

“Jack come sit!” his grandmother says motioning him over. 

He gives her what he is sure turns out to be a tight smile, “I am quite tired from traveling. I think I should like to retire. Perhaps tomorrow we can go sight seeing, maybe to the eiffel tower?” 

“That sounds wonderful. We can plan in the morning,” His grandmother says with a wide smile. He honestly doesn’t understand how she deals with his grandfather. 

He quickly changes into pajamas for nothing sounds better than the idea of crawling into bed with his book. He is already in bed when Bitty comes in, pulling his night clothes from the dresser and heading behind the screen to go change. He can hear Bitty talking but he can hardly focus on the words themselves. 

“Jack,” Bitty says changed into sleep cloths, “are you feeling ill? You just seemed awfully keen on getting to bed.” 

“I’m feeling fine, come here,” Jack says reeling in Bitty close and pulling him onto his lap. He tucks him close, pushing his nose up against his scent glands. The smell makes him automatically relax. 

“Sweetheart, what's the matter?” Bitty runs his fingers through his hair trying to comfort him. Jack takes a deep breath soaking up all the goodness for a time in the future when he’ll desperately need it. 

“I think I’ve ruined everything.” 

“Even if you don’t get the inheritance, we are going to be just fine,” Bitty cups Jack’s face in his hands, plants kiss on his forehead, “Everything is going to work itself out, I promise.” 

“I’m so happy that I married you. It’s the best decision I’ve ever made.” 

“I’m real happy I married you too, wouldn’t want any other way,” Jack kisses Bitty than, long and hard. At that moment is extremely easy to imagine doing this for years, for a lifetime. 

 

 

Bitty falls asleep on the carriage ride back home. It makes Jack laugh, which unfortunately wakes Bitty up. He gives Jack a squinty eyed look that he has seen many times in the early morning. 

“Should I carry you over the doorway?” Jack asks giving Bitty a little smirk. 

“Why on earth would you do such a silly thing?” Bitty says but he can tell that he is smiling as he says it. 

“I’ve heard it’s traditional,” Jack responds and Bitty gives him a little snort in response. 

He doesn’t end up carrying Bitty over the threshold, it’s silly and rather impractical especially while his parents are both trying to hug them. Later that night, though, he does pick Bitty up before going into their bedroom, throws him right over his shoulder. Bitty lets out a little shriek of laughter and Jack finds that he can’t help but laugh too.


	4. A Business, A Ball and A Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gets a firm grip on Bitty’s ass and lifts him up with little effort. They've done this countless times before but Bitty still squeaks in surprise as he wraps his legs around Jack’s waist. Jack laughs as Bitty tries to find a grip around his shoulders and plants a chaste kiss on his forehead. 
> 
> “The best decision I ever made was when I decided I wanted to marry you.”
> 
> Bitty gives him a funny look, but kisses him anyways.

It had only been a month since they came back from their honeymoon, but to Jack it feels like he and Bitty had only bonded yesterday. The last month had gone by faster than he thought time could move. He almost couldn’t believe as July gave way to August and then as August turned into a brisk September. 

Jack comes home from his weekly lunch with Shitty to find his parents loading their suitcases into the carriage. 

“What’s happened? Where are you going?” Jack asks, coming to his mother, who was waiting by the carriage for his father. 

“Jack, darling, I’m so glad we caught you before we left. It seems that Eric is approaching his heat. Lady Bittle graciously offered for us to come stay with her until it is appropriate to return,” his mother tells him.

“His heats come?”

“Yes, started this morning while you were gone. He’s been soaking in the bathtub ever since.” Jack’s confusion must be clear on his face because his mother frowns. “Is something the matter? I thought the usual sixty days had already elapsed?”

“Yes, it’s on time. It’s only that Bitty was almost completely sure that he was pregnant,” Jack confided, but saying it now makes him feel slightly sick. Bitty had come to the conclusion only a few weeks ago but had been thrilled. Not only that, but absolutely certain of it. 

“Oh goodness, your father and I had wondered why he seemed so distressed. I’ll let you go, I’m sure he’ll want to see you,” Alicia says. 

“Yes, of course. I suppose I’ll see you in a few days,” Jack says as way of goodbye before heading into the house, rushing towards his rooms. The closer he gets, the more he can smell Bitty’s sweet scent. Though the bond is amplifying the smell, Jack is positive that his parents could smell him too.

His mother wasn’t lying about Bitty soaking in the bath. Bitty is nearly totally submerged under the water, everything except for his nose and eyes hidden by the sudsy water. He doesn’t look over when Jack opens the door to the bathroom. 

“Hello, Bits,” Jack says, approaching the tub slowly and coming to sit on the edge of it. The sound of his voice seems to pull Bitty from his mind only slightly as he finally turns his head to look at Jack. 

“Jack,” Bitty mumbles as he watches Jack carefully from his spot in the tub. 

“The water doesn't look as though it’s very warm. How about you get on out. We can take a nap,” Jack watches him intently for a reaction but Bitty’s face stays blank. Jack had thought an invitation for a nap would help. Bitty loves afternoon naps and he seems to love them even more when Jacks there. 

“I think I’d prefer to stay in the bath,” Bitty says, slipping even further down into the water. 

If Jack’s learned anything about Bitty, he’s learned that he can’t push him into talking. He can nudge him in the direction, make him feel like he can tell Jack whatever is troubling him, but he can’t force him. “If you think that's best, then I’m going to go take a nap. I will be right out there if you need anything.” 

Jack strips out of his traveling clothes until he is only in his underclothes and climbs into bed, grabbing a book from the nightstand as he does. He’s only barely reading it, too busy listening to the sound of Bitty sloshing around in the tub. He doesn’t look up when Bitty climbs into the bed beside him, dressed only in his robe. 

“You’ll forgive me, won't you?” Bitty voice is quiet. Jack can feel his brows furrow in confusion as he sets his book down on the bedside table and lays down on his side to face Bitty. 

“Forgive you?”

“I was so sure. I don’t know why I was so sure.” Bitty sounds so regretful it’s almost too much for Jack. He pulls him closer and Bitty goes willingly, tucking himself under Jack's chin.

“Oh, Bits, there's nothing to forgive,” Jack murmurs gently, “It’s not your fault. It’s no one's fault. We can try again.” 

Bitty sits up from his place under Jack’s chin, “Everyone gets pregnant when they bond. There's something wrong with omegas that don’t.” 

“There's nothing wrong with you,” Jack reassures him, frowning, “Who told you such a thing?” 

Bitty bites his lip nervously, “I wrote to my Ma and she said that everyone gets pregnant during their first heat after they bond. Said that if I don’t, I should go see a doctor.” 

Jack would never claim to be an expert on omega biology, and he is certainly no doctor of any sort, but he can guess that what Bitty is saying is just some silly old wives tale. Something told to keep omegas from bonding before marriage in fear of getting pregnant. 

Jack cups Bitty’s face in his hands, “There's nothing wrong with you. Your Mother didn’t know what she was telling you. You don’t need to see a doctor.” 

“I just wanted to give you a baby so badly. I don’t want you worrying about that inheritance anymore.”

“You will, but you don’t have to right now. Right now, you need to take a nap because I have big plans for us later,” Jack tells him with a smile. 

“What kind of big plans, Lord Zimmermann,” Bitty says returning his smile. 

Jack him a kiss which quickly becomes deeper than he originally meant, “My parents have gone to stay with your grandmother. It seems as though we have the whole house to ourselves.” 

“I suppose it’s only right that we use it well. Since we’ve been given the opportunity,” bitty gives him a mischievous look.

“Yes,” Jack kisses Bitty on the forehead, “but nap first.” 

Bitty sighs dramatically, “You very well know I can’t resist an afternoon nap.” 

Bitty tucks himself against Jack, nuzzling into him. Jack surprises himself when he falls asleep easily. 

 

 

Jack goes into town every few days to get the mail. He’s well aware that one of the staff could get it, but he finds the walk to be refreshing so he doesn’t mind. 

They get the usual, mostly letters addressed to Jack's father and something from Bitty's mother. They write each other often and even though Bitty’s never says it, Jack knows he misses her terribly. Despite Bitty’s best attempts, Jack can see how dearly Bitty wishes to see her again soon. 

At the bottom of the stack of letters is an invitation from the Collin’s to their annual Christmas party. Jack has gone as long as he can remember and everyone he knows attends the party as well. This year, instead of a single invitation, he finds one to his parents and one for him and Bitty. 

He can’t help but smile looking down at the letter, their names written in lovely red ink. To Lord Jack & Eric Zimmermann. He has never seen their names written like this before and it makes him feel warm inside, undeniably pleased.

He walks home faster than normal, though it still seems to drag on. Even once in the house, it takes him awhile to locate Bitty, but Jack finally finds him in the kitchen. Jack isn’t sure why he didn't look there first. 

Bitty is cooking alongside Betsy, rolling out dough under her watchful eye. Jack can’t remember a time where she wasn’t working for his family. She is old now, and anytime she has to cook for more than just the four of them, Betsy has to bring in her grandaughter to help. 

Of course Bitty and Betsy have become the fastest of friends. Jack thinks that Betsy reminds Bitty of his grandmother, who Jack knows he was close with. He also knows that they used to cook together back in Georgia, and cooking together is not exactly a void Jack can fill. 

“Lord Zimmermann,” Betsy greets, looking up from her dough. Bitty finally convinced her to call him Mr. Bitty, though Jack’s not sure he’s willing to put in the effort to change his name from anything other than Lord Zimmermann. 

“Jack,” Bitty says giving him a warm smile, “How was your walk?”

“Excellent,” Jack says rounding the table to watch what Bitty is doing, “What are you making?” 

“Besty’s teaching me how to make Kouign-Amann, it’s French. You’ll like it,” Bitty tells him. Jack hums in response. 

“We got an invitation today,” Jack says holding up the letter. 

Bitty gives him a look, “An invitation? Wherever to?” 

Jack passes him the letter and watches as Bitty inspects it carefully. He opens it slowly reading what Jack is sure is beautifully written invitation. “It’s for the Collin’s annual holiday ball. You met them at the wedding.” 

“I don’t remember meeting them at the wedding though, admittedly, I don’t remember much of anything from that night.” 

“I was in a bit of a daze as well,” Jack admits, looking down at Bitty with a smile. 

Bitty looks at the card again and Jack notices him fidget nervously. He would have thought that Bitty would be excited by the idea of a ball, given that Jack knows how much he likes dancing. He remembers fondly the one day he came into the kitchen to find him twirling around while making a apple pie. Jack had believed that Bitty would be ecstatic to be given a chance to dance and be social, especially with more competent partners than Jack. 

“Do you not care to go?” Jack asks, watching Bitty bite his lip nervously. 

“No, no, of course I want to go,” Bitty tries to assure, but Jack can clearly hear his hesitance. 

“Then why are you looking at the invitation like you’d wish it would disappear?” 

Bitty blushes, “Well, I just don’t think the Lady Camilla Collins likes me very much.” 

“I thought you said you’d only ever really met them?” Jack says giving Bitty a look. Bitty turns away, staring down at the half rolled out dough. 

“It’s just something Nursey told me,” Bitty says quietly, poking at the dough. 

Jack sighs, Derek Nurse is not one of his favorite people. Lord Nurse is a gossip, though always insists he has little interest in it. “What did he tell you?” 

“Apparently, Lady Camilla Collins had believed that you were going to marry her. That you were supposed to marry her.” 

Jack’s eyebrows raise in surprise, “I wasn’t supposed to marry her. I never had any intentions of marrying her.” 

“Are you sure she knows that,” Bitty says voice filled with bitterness. 

He’s not sure where Betsy’s gone off to but they’re suddenly alone in the kitchen. He cups Bitty face in his hands, presses a long kiss to his forehead. “I never planned on marrying anyone one else but you. No one else. Certainly not Camilla Collins.” 

Bitty leans forward and presses his forehead against Jack’s chest. Jack can feels as he takes seral deep breaths. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why everything has bothering me as of late. I just feel so agitated,” Bitty murmurs, getting up on his tippy toes so he can press his nose against Jack’s scent glands. In the last few weeks, Bitty has been doing that far more than ever before, finding any excuse to nuzzle close to Jack’s neck.

“Do you still wish to attend the ball?” Jack asks gently, wrapping his arms around Bitty and pulling him closer. 

“Yes, of course,” Bitty says with a wide smile. That smile doesn’t seem nearly as true as Bitty wants him to believe it is. 

 

 

In a week and a half, the Zimmermanns find themselves stepping into their carriage early in the evening and heading towards the Collin’s Manor. They talk idly during the ride, though Bitty and Jack’s parents seem far more excited than Jack. 

The ride is blissfully short, but when they arrive, a small crowd has already formed. From past experience, though, Jack knows from past years that this isn’t nearly half the amount of people who will show up. It won't be until even more people arrive that the dancing and other festivities will begin. 

Bitty spots Lardo over by the refreshments almost immediately and leaves Jack to talk with her. Bitty and Lardo have grown even closer since he and Jack returned from their honeymoon. More often than not, Jack finds that Lardo is paying a call on them or Bitty’s gone over the Daun's residence. 

Jack had thought that he would be jealous of how close the two had become, but instead he finds himself pleased with the fact that Bitty has found someone he feels so comfortable with. Jack can’t imagine how difficult is was to come to a new country where he doesn’t know a single soul and start a new life. 

As soon as Shitty arrives in his usual flurry of sounds and movement, Jack is pulled from his thoughts as Shitty starts an animated conversation with him. He talks with his hands when he gets in such a mood, which means that Jack will have to spend the night trying not to get smacked in the face with stray hands. He barely succeeds, making several close calls that he can luckily avoid. 

Unsurprisingly, Shitty is ranting about his father, a familiar topic at this point. Lord Knight has set his eyes on Lady Camilla Collins for Shitty to marry, which means that tonight will undoubtedly become an ordeal. Jack wonders if someone should go warn the Lady. 

As soon as the dancing begins, Jack finds himself being pulled onto the dance floor. It’s not a place he would usually find himself so early in the evening, instead opting to wait until the dancing is long underway and begging out not long after. 

Bitty seems to have a very different idea as he pulls his husband towards the lines of couples just as soon as the first song begins. Jacks thinks that he’s danced more in this one night than he has his entire life, performing dance after dance. More often than not, Jack finds himself struggling to keep up with the unpracticed routines. 

He doesn’t mind too much, though, because he can tell how much Bitty’s enjoying it all. While Jack may be completely out of his element Bitty couldn’t be at more ease. He seems to be at his most natural state while twirling around the ballroom in elegant candlelight. 

While he may enjoy dancing with Bitty more than he’s ever enjoyed dancing with anyone before, when Holster comes over requesting to cut in, Jack lets him do so happily. He watches as he dances with Bitty with much more enthusiasm than Jack could ever begin to have.

After a moment of watching, he takes to wandering through the house. He’s been here many times before and is quite familiar with the lay out. The house is almost filled to the brim but the further he wonders in, the less people their are milling around. 

He finds himself standing at the balconing at the top of the staircase that looks down over the entrance to the hall. There's still people filling in though it’s quickly starting to dwindle. 

“Lord Jack,” the voice comes from his right and he looks over to find Camilla standing there, wearing a lovely red dress. He gives her a smile as she comes to stand beside him. 

“Lady Camilla,” he says in way of greeting, “you look very lovely tonight.” 

“Thank you. So do you,” She says giving him a smile, “I thought I saw you on the dancefloor earlier with your husband.” 

“Yes. I finally got Lord Birkholz to take over for me. You know I’m not one for dancing,” Jack takes careful note of the way she says ‘husband’, like she’s can’t quite believe it. 

“You seemed quite happy to be dancing with him,” she notes. The truth is doing almost anything with Bitty makes him happy, just being around Bitty makes him happier than he usually ever is. 

The idea hits him so suddenly it it feels insane that he hasn’t thought of it before. That doing things with Bitty makes him so happy because he loves him. He doesn’t know why he hadn’t realised it earlier because Jack has a strong feeling that it’s not exactly a new thing. 

He also realises that he’s never felt this way ever before. Certainly not with Camilla and not even with Kent either, even though there was a time when he might have thought he did. 

“I wasn’t ever planning on marrying you,” he says suddenly, feeling an unbearable need to clear the situation.

Camilla turns to him looking only slightly scandalised, “Excuse me?” 

“I’ve heard you’ve been telling people that I should have married you, that I was supposed to. I want you to know that that is not true. You didn’t do anything wrong and I didn’t change my mind. I never had any intentions of marrying you.” He might have been slightly harsher than he had intended, but part of Jack thinks he needs to be harsh to get his meaning across.

Camilla turns away from him. “I always knew that you weren't going to marry me. And yet, I still felt cheated. I had known you for years, but you would rather marry a complete stranger.” 

Jack can feel the guilt rising up in him. “I didn’t want to hurt you, but you deserve to marry someone who loves you and that person wasn’t ever going to be me. You’re my friend and I just want for you to be happy.”

Camilla gives him a small smile, “I wish for you to be happy too, Jack. He seems to make you very happy.” 

“Yes, he does.” Jack knows now that Bitty makes him the happiest he’s ever been, than he ever thought he could be. 

“You love him, don’t you?” Camilla asks as a question, but somehow it already sounds like a fact. 

“Very much so, yes,” Jack admits, and just saying it aloud sends thrills through him. 

“Perhaps I’ll invite him over for tea next week, then. Shitty’s been telling me that I’ve been acting a fool. Holding a grudge while I could have been making a new friend,” Jack can’t says he’s surprised that Shitty has come to save the day for the number of times he has before. 

“You’ll like him. He’s much easier to talk to than me,” Jack tells her. 

Camilla lets out a laugh, “I’ve heard Americans are good at talking.” 

Jack shrugs, “I don’t know about all Americans, but Bitty certainly is.” 

Camilla smiles, as they both watch on as the older Lady Collins bustles around a few of her guests. “I suppose duty calls. Mother will have my head if she thinks I’ve only been talking to you all night,” Camilla sighs, brushing down the front of her dress. 

“And I always thought you mother was quite fond of me,” Jack teases. 

“Less so now that you’ve married, I find,” Camilla calls back as she descends the staircase to follow after her mother. 

He heads down not long after her, dances a few more times with Bitty before begging off again for a brake. Bitty seems to have a never ending supply of energy which only Ransom and Holster seem capable of matching. At the end of the night, they have to practically drag him from the dance floor. 

It’s very late when they arrive back at their home, and at once his parents head up stairs for bed. 

“Are you ready for bed?” Jack asks as they step inside. 

“I’m feeling just a little bit peckish,” Bitty admits and Jack dutifully follows him to down to the kitchen. 

For his late night snack, Jack can’t say he’s surprised to see Bitty picking pie. He cuts them each a slice, setting them onto plates.They sit at the little table in the middle of the kitchen, facing each other. The both eat alarmingly fast, and before long Bitty’s gathering up their now empty plates and putting them in the sink. 

Wordlessly, Bitty rounds the table to stand between Jacks spread legs. He smiles when Jack wraps his hands lightly around Bitty’s hips.

“Are you ready for bed?” he murmurs sweetly.

“Have I told you how handsome you look tonight?” Jack asks, reeling Bitty in even closer. 

“I don’t believe you have.”

Jack makes a low humming noise, “Well, you do. Have I also told you that I love you very much?” 

“Jack,” Bitty gasps, hands flying to cup Jack’s face. 

“I just wanted you to know. Because I do. Very much. Don’t feel obliged to say it back,” Jack is suddenly aware that he could have saved it for a more romantic setting, but, even now, the words feel like too much to hold in. 

“Oh, Jack,” Bitty sighs as he runs his fingers through Jack's hair, “I love you too.”

Jacks not sure why he feels so surprised. “You do?”

Bitty gives him a funny look, “Yes. I thought I was being rather obvious about my feelings.”

“I mean I know that you care for me but we haven’t been married for long and I don’t expect-”

Bitty cuts him off with a kiss, “You’re my best friend Jack. I just want to be with you all the time. I want to do everything with you. If this isn’t what it feels like to be in love, then what is?”

Jack kisses him softly and tenderly at first, but then pulls Bitty into his lap and kisses him with more heat. He gets a good grip on Bitty’s ass and smiles when Bitty lets out a moan. He can’t help but trail kisses down his neck, paying special attention to the bonding mark. 

Bitty pulls back slightly, “I want you but not in the kitchen. I cook here.” 

“Not very sanitary, is it?” He’s got Bitty up on the table now, the same place he’s watched Bitty roll out dough a hundred times. 

“I made a pie here this morning,” Bitty murmurs in between kisses. 

“I know,” Jacks says while moving back to press warm kisses to Bitty's neck. Bitty pulls Jack away by tugging at his hair impatiently.  
“You are going to take me to bed, aren't you?” 

He gets a firm grip on Bitty’s ass and lifts him up with little effort. They've done this countless times before but Bitty still squeaks in surprise as he wraps his legs around Jack’s waist. Jack laughs as Bitty tries to find a grip around his shoulders and plants a chaste kiss on his forehead. 

“The best decision I ever made was when I decided I wanted to marry you.”

Bitty gives him a funny look, but kisses him anyways. 

 

 

 

On the first of January he finds himself sitting across from Mrs. Georgia Martin on the comfortable couches in the Zimmermann library. 

He’d met her before, once years ago. He had remembered her vaguely, though she’s changed quite a bit. She’s wearing pants, which have only recently come into fashion for alpha women like her. She has a jacket on that gives the appearance that she’s about to go riding any second, although Jack has it on good authority that she came by carriage. 

Bitty’s over visiting Lardo. They had both woken up later than normal after a night of New Year's Eve festivities. Bitty was the one who had come up with the idea that they should host a New Year's celebration, which, not unexpectedly, had gotten a little out of hand. When Jack had wandered down the stairs this morning he had found Holster fast asleep against the banister. 

Georgia had sent word nearly a week ago that she had important business with him. Then, though strange since they hadn’t talked in so long, it had seemed like a perfectly fine idea. Now though he only wished to crawl back into bed. 

“I have a proposition for you,” Georgia says pulling him from his daze. 

“What sort of proposition?” 

“A business proposition,” Georgia says, “I know a few others who are interested in getting into the telephone business and I was wondering if perhaps you’d be interested.” 

“Telephones,” Jack says slowly, he’d only ever read about them in the newspaper, “You're looking into manufacturing them?” 

“Yes, I believe they’re the technology of the future.” Jack is weary of branching off into such a new idea but Georgia's confidence makes him feel slightly more at ease. 

“Why me?” Jack can’t help but ask, “I’m sure you're aware of what happened between-” 

“You and Lord Parson?” Georgia interrupts and Jack nods in response, “That was a long time ago. I also have a feeling that your failings as a businessman weren’t simply from your skills as one.” 

It’s not the first time someone's hinted at his past relationship with Kent, though Georgia does it with far less judgement. He knows his relationship with Kent was frowned upon for many reason, even if there was no existing proof than they had ever been anything more than just friends. Neither of them had been particularly good at hiding their feelings. 

Jack had designated as an alpha was when he was fifteen, a perfectly normal age for an alpha to mature. Suddenly, Jack had grown taller, gained muscle. and no longer looked like an awkward child. He’d had expected Kent to do the same, as he was everything that one thought an alpha should be, commanding, clever, and decisive. Instead, Kent never hit that long awaited growth spirt and stayed without a designation. 

By eighteen, a doctor declared him a beta, though Jack thought the decision was a bit premature. Though unusual, it wasn’t unheard of for people to designate into their early twenties. 

It didn’t help that Kent's mother was a beta. Designation are thought to be passed down through genetics, specifically that of one's parents. It’s why alpha parents usually only have alpha children. 

Relationships between alpha’s and beta’s were usually frowned upon, and impossible if of the same gender. Not only that, but Kent's family was poor and their title hardly had any meaning, especially after the multitude of scandals Kent's father got himself into. 

So, they had issues from the beginning, long before their falling out. Long before Jack couldn’t control his attacks anymore and had to flee from London and into the country. 

“I had a business that I sank into the ground. Why do you think I’ll do any better with this one?” Jack lets his confusion show clearly on his face.  
“Do you remember what you said to me that day at Lord Martin’s garden party?” Georgia asks.

“It feels like a lifetime ago,” Jack mutters to himself. He had been within his first year at university, had only recently become friends with Shitty. He still spend far too much time working about what Kent Parson was doing, how his business was going, “I’m afraid I really don’t remember.”

“You had told me that the best business is in anything that people want. Something so wonderful they couldn't help but have. Something that, before long, would become necessity. I believe that this is it.” 

“I’m not going to say that I’m uninterested,” Jack says cautiously, “but I need more than just your word. I need a more concrete idea.” 

Jack had never planned on getting involved in a business, it’s why he had refused from inheriting his father’s. The idea does sound tempting, especially if he doesn’t get the inheritance, which, at the moment, seems likely. His grandfather hasn’t written him since their time in France during the honeymoon. 

“I have a few more people who are interested. I wanted to talk to you first Jack. You are a good man and I would like to have you on my board,” Georgia said. 

“I’ll have to talk about it with my husband,” Jack tells her as he walks her to the door. 

Georgia gives him a soft smile, “I’ll write to you with more news. Tell me if you make a decision.” 

“Of course,” Jack says stretching his arm out to give her a handshake. Her handshake is firm and she gives him a small smile. 

“I hope to be hearing from you very soon,” she says, getting into her carriage for the train station.

Later that night, Bitty flops down on the bed beside him. He’s wearing one of Jack's old shirts, his bare legs bounce against the bed in a rhythmless pattern. His face is almost completely smashes into the pillow. 

“Georgia wants me to become her business partner,” Jack watches as Bitty rolls onto his back, “She wants us to make telephones.” 

Bitty makes a low humming noise, “Do you want to be in business with her?” 

“I’m not sure,” Jack says, “I told her I needed to think it over. Talk about it with you.” 

“Well, I’m not sure how much help I’ll be. I don’t really know the first thing about owning a business or investing in one,” Bitty confesses. 

“You're my husband. I’m not going to make any major decisions without talking with you first,” Jack rolls over and turns the lamp off casting the room into darkness. He can feel Bitty wiggle his way under the covers beside him. 

For a while they simply lay there. He can tell that Bitty’s still awake, for he’s unable to stop fidgeting. It doesn’t both him nearly as much as it used to though he’ll admit that sometimes he cuddles Bitty to keep him from moving so much. 

“Jack?” Bitty asks in a hushed voice, “Are you still awake?” 

He makes a grunt in response, already half asleep. He feels the bed dip slightly as Bitty sits ups on his elbows. 

“I think that I might be pregnant.” 

With those words Jack’s wide awake and struggling to sit up, “How do you know.” 

“Well, I was supposed to have a heat in November, but it never happened. I thought maybe it was just a fluke or something. I’ve missed heats before, though not any recently. But right now I’m supposed to be in preheat and I don’t feel a thing.” 

He wants to believe Bitty but he knows enough to have learned from the past. “Are you completely sure.”

Bitty looks nervous, shifting around under the covers, “I’ve been feeling sick in the mornings. Your mother said that when she was pregnant with you she would get sick in the morning all the time.” 

“You’ve told my mother?” he’s a little bothered that he’s not the first to know but he is pleased that Bitty feels like he can confide in Jack’s mother. 

“Not exactly,” Bitty says, “I’ve just been gathering some intel.” 

Slowly a grin forms on Jack’s face and he tugs Bitty to he’s pressed up against him.

“I’m very excited.” 

He can feel Bitty’s smile against his chest, “it could be nothing.” 

Jack doesn’t believe that for a second, “it could be something, though.” 

Bitty scratches up and down on Jack’s chest absentmindedly and Jack combs his fingers through Bitty’s hair. He’s always wanted kids, Jack’s been told that he’s quite good with them too. Still he feels overwhelmed by the prospects of having one of his own. 

“If it’s a boy, I’d like to name him James. After my grandfather,” Bitty says. 

“Already coming up with names?” 

Bitty shrugs, “I’ve been thinking about it quite a bit.” 

“Do you think they’ll be a boy?” Jack’s never had much of a preference. Once he remembers his mother saying that she would like a grandaughter, though she’s never put any particular pressure on the idea. 

“No, I think they’ll be a girl,” Bitty responds without a second thought. 

Jack furrows his brow in confusion, “How can you tell?” 

“I’m just kidding. I haven’t a clue,” Bitty says with a laugh. 

Jack lets out a snort in response and tucks Bitty right under his chin. Within minutes he’s asleep. 

 

 

 

Jack’s looking over a recent letter from Georgia, keeping him updated on the news of the slowly forming business, when Bitty comes practically running into the room.  
He’s not wearing shoes, instead he prefers to slide around his socks. It’s a habit Jack’s still a little unsure of, especially with Bitty’s stomach becoming more and more pronounced, but he hardly thinks he can do anything to control it. Still when Bitty comes gliding into the room, his feed slide and he nearly goes toppling to the ground. At the last minute he catches himself on the edge of the love seat. 

“Sir Christopher Chow wishes to ask Lady Caitlyn to marry him and he’s coming here to ask for your permission,” Bitty’s gripping a letter in his hand which he can only assume is from Caitlyn herself. 

“My permission?” Jack says tearing his eyes from the letter, “Why on earth is he asking my permission?” 

Jack would hardly claim to know Caitlyn very well and asking permission for marriage seems to be something he should ask of her mother, or even her grandmother. Certainly not Jack. 

“You're the alpha of the family. Who else's permission should he ask for?” Bitty says as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world. In truth, Jack’s never thought much about that, never even considered that by marrying Bitty he’d be taking on that role. 

“He’s asked Caitlyn's mother, hasn’t he?” he asks. It seems wrong to make such big decisions if the idea hasn’t even been brought to her yet.  
Bitty comes over and perches himself on Jack’s desk, letting his legs swing back and forth, “Of course he has. Both her and Caitlyn have written me to urge you to say yes. They all seem quite found of him.” 

“I suppose if they both agree, then I see no reason to say no,” Jack says returning back to Georgia's letters. He’s not prepared for Bitty to practically throw himself and Jack, and he lets out a surprised laugh. 

“Oh, Caitlyn is going to be so delighted. She really thinks the world of him,” Bitty tells him, “He’s still coming over for dinner.” 

“Must he? I’ve already made my decision, a simple dinner isn’t likely to change that,” Jack doesn’t feel particularly interested in meeting someone new. He much prefer a quiet night with Bitty. With his parents in London they have the house all to themselves. Bitty, on the other hand, seems be having none of that. 

“Don’t you want to talk to someone other than me?”

“No, not particularly.” 

Bitty hums to himself, “He’ll be arriving around five. Try to go easy on him, Jack. He reall is a sweet boy.” 

Jack frowns, “What does that mean?” 

“It’s just that you're not always the best with new people. I mean, the first time we met I thought you were going to rip my head off. Of course now I know that you love me very much, but then i was a little intimidated-” 

“I intimated you?” Jack interrupts. A part of Jack can’t even believe it. In all honesty, he has been intimated by Bitty, with his easy charm and radiant beauty.

“Yes, for a bit,” Bitty says from his spot perched on Jack’s desk. 

Jack’s suddenly horrified, “For how long?” 

Bitty bites his lips, “Oh, for only a few weeks, darling.” 

“A few weeks after we met?” Jack’s hopping it’s that. He’s hoping that by the time Jack put a ring on his finger Bitty wasn’t scared of him. For a moment, Jack thinks he’s not going to answer. Bitty’s eyes are cast downwards.

“A few weeks after we got married.” 

Jack pushes his chair back in a sudden rush of energy, it goes squeaking horribly acrossed a polished hard wood floor. He’s stunned into silence, a tightness in his chest that makes his breathing come out uneven. Bitty’s looking at him now, eyes wide with alarm and at the brink of his seat as though he’s going to jump up at any moment. 

Jack wants to pretend that he can’t believe it, but he knows deep down that he can. Knows deep down that Bitty probably had good reason to be afraid of him. 

“You let me bond to you. Or I made you. You were scared of me and I forced you to bond with me,” It feels terrible, especially knowing about Bitty’s experience with his fiancé back in Georgia and hearing first hand about what it was like to be around someone he was scared of. 

“Oh, Jack, no,” Bitty crosses over to Jack, taking Jack’s hands in his, “Never once was I scared of you. I was nervous about being married and I was intimidated because I was in a new place around a new person who knows everyone while I know no one. I have never for a single second thought that you would hurt me.” 

Jack relaxes a fraction, “That doesn’t mean it wasn’t wrong.” 

Bitty takes Jack’s face in his hand, looks at him intently, “I wanted to bond with you Jack. I wanted it so so much. If thats wrong than I’m not sure whats right.” 

Jack presses his face against Bitty’s swollen belly. As May grows closer, and therefore the birth of their baby, Bitty’s stomach grows with it. More and more Bitty can’t keep up with his usual rigorous baking patterns. 

“I’m sorry I’m not easy to be around,” he says the words mostly to Bitty, but also to their growing child as an early apology. 

“No one's easy to deal with. I’m not easy to deal with,” Jack tries to disagree but Bitty shushes him, “I don’t ever feel like I’m just dealing with you. I like being around you.” 

For a minute Jack just takes it all in. It’s always been hard for him to understand that people actually like being around him, enjoy being his friend. When it feels like it's him against the world Jack sometimes forgets he has people on his team. 

“Are you absolutely sure he has to come for dinner tonight?” 

Bitty lets out a laugh, “It’ll be more enjoyable than you think.” 

Jack gives Bitty a look that clearly shows that he does not believe that at all. 

“I’ll do all the talking,” Jack smiles at that and pulls Bitty down and right into his lap. 

 

 

 

Christopher Chow does come to dinner that night. He stumbles his way from conversation to conversation and Bitty seems absolutely charmed by him. By the end of the night, Bitty’s treating Chowder, the nickname lovingly bestowed upon him, like his own over grown child. It’s a little bit ridiculous but in the best ways possible. 

Jack finds that he likes him to, even if he finds him a tad bit to optimistic and excitable. He can see why him and Caitlyn would get along. He’s energetic in all the areas where Caitlyn is calm and collected. 

Chowder also seems to be trying his best to win Jack approval too, which feels unnecessary, as he wants to pet Chowder’s hair like one would do with a lost puppy. 

Bitty gives him space to walk Chowder outside and to his carriage. Bitty claims it’s too cold, which, knowing Bitty, may not just be a made up excuse. 

“I would recommend a summer wedding, they’re quite nice,” Jack says causally. 

“Summer wedding?” Chowder looks absolutely lost. 

“For you and Caitlyn. Bitty and I got married in the summer. It’s perfect if you want an outdoor reception.” 

“You mean… you approve,” Chowder says still a bit uncertain. 

“I never disapproved.” 

Chowder launches himself at Jack than, wrapping him up in a tight hug. He’s too startled to respond, and before he can do a thing Chowder is lurching back. “Lord Zimmermann! Sorry! I didn’t mean to offend, of course. I’m just so happy.” 

“It’s fine,” Jack says with a laugh, “and you should really just call me Jack.” 

“Oh wow. Thank you so much Lord Zimmermann - I mean Jack! I was worried that you would say no.” 

“You seem wonderful,” Jack pats him on the shoulder, “I think you and Caitlyn are going to be very happy together.” 

He loads Chowder into the carriage, practically guiding him into his seat as he rambles on. He’s almost as bad as Bitty, though the difference is Jack enjoys listening to Bitty ramble on while he finds Chowders habit a bit exhausting. 

Bitty is hovering by the door when he comes back in, “How did it go?” 

“Good, I suggested a summer wedding,” Jack says wrapping Bitty up in his arms. 

“You big charmer,” Bitty says with a big smile. 

“Your big charmer,” Jack says right back. 

 

 

 

It’s early May they start counting down the days until the baby’s here. Bitty barely bakes anymore, which Jack knows isn’t good. He can tell Bitty is growing increasingly restless and Jack is more than ready for their baby to be born. 

They’ve decorated the nursery, though it was more Bitty decorating and Jack watching. Jack wouldn’t say that he has the eye for it, and his mother was certainly more helpful than him. 

“You are going to write Georgia, aren't you. To tell her you want to join the business?” Bitty’s been pacing back and forth as Jack reads over Georgia's newest letter. She’s developed a core group of investors and is still set on the idea that Jack should be one of them. 

 

“I don’t know. I still haven’t decided,” Jack says glancing over at Bitty.  
“You should do it. I know you want to, but you're afraid something will go wrong. That's what’s holding you back,” Bitty tells him while sitting down heavily on the couch. 

Jack sighs, “It’s more complicated than that.” 

“Is it?” Bitty says with a sigh of his own, “I trust you and I trust that you know what the right decision is here.”

Jack has already made up his mind, made it up the day Georgia came and visited him, but Bitty’s attempts to persuade Jack into joining the business serves as the final conformation. He’ll join Georgia in her business ventures as he has a gut feeling that everything will be work out. That this is the way to go. 

“Maybe I will write Georgia.” Jack sees Bitty give him a little pleased smile as he speaks. 

It takes him a while to compose a letter. He may trust Georgia but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have questions about the logistics of joining business with her; about how much time he will have to spend in London compared to out in the country, though he and Bitty will be heading to London in a few days in preparation of the birth since they both wish for their baby to be born with the more modernized technologies a city provides. 

When he looks over at Bitty after finishing his letter, he is fast asleep on the couch. It’s not unusual for Jack to find Bitty sleeping at any time of the day, as he’s become quite a fan of naps. It’s later in the evening and he’s honestly surprised that bitty hasn’t already headed up for bed. 

He does his best to not startle Bitty as he wakes him up. He gives Jack a sleepy look, turning onto his side to bury his face half in one of the throw pillows. 

“Do you wish to return to our chamber?” Jack suggests, running his fingers through Bitty’s hair. 

Bitty frowns, “Don’t wanna walk, walking is horrible.” 

Jack gets a firm grip under Bitty’s knees and another behind his back, lifting him up. He’s certainly not light and Jacks struggles slightly when trying to get him up the stairs, but makes it upstairs without incident. He sets him down on the bed with little elegance and Bitty gives him a squinty eyed look. 

“See if I ever have another baby for you, Jack Zimmermann,” Bitty says dramatically. Jack laughs but knows better than to say anything back. 

Jack quickly changes into pajamas before climbing into bed beside Bitty. With his belly so big, cuddling isn’t as easy or comfortable as it once was. Though the added space means Jack doesn’t have to worry about Bitty kicking him in the middle of the night.

Jack hadn’t even realised he was asleep until he’s being shaken awake. Bitty’s looming over him, the bedside lamp on and casting the room in an orange glow, his eyes wide and frightened

“Jack, I think the baby’s coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! prepare for some angst in the next chapter (but there will definitely be a happy ending) i'm almost done with the next chapter so hopefully it'll be posted in a weekish. Thinking of a second part to this but i'm not sure yet  
> also thank you to rhinoqueen for editing this chapter!


	5. Amelia Justine Zimmermann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack hadn’t even realised he was asleep until he’s being shaken awake. Bitty’s looming over him, the bedside lamp on and casting the room in an orange glow, his eyes wide and frightened
> 
> “Jack, I think the baby’s coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Happy New Year!  
> thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos and to rhinoqueen for editing this chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Jack struggles to sit up, blinking away any remaining sleep.

“The baby’s not supposed to come for another three weeks,” Jack says. 

Bitty rolls his eyes and bites out, “The baby doesn’t seem to care about that.” 

“All right, everything is going to be okay,” Jack calms, but he is not sure if he’s saying it for Bitty’s sake or for his own. 

Bitty lets out a whines, “Jack, our doctor is in London! We are to have the baby there, not here. Who is going to deliver my baby.” 

He pulls Bitty into a tight hug sensing he’s edging into panic. Jack carefully counts his own breaths, knowing that they can’t afford to have two people panicking. “I’m going to go wake my parents, they’ll know what to do.” 

Truthfully, he doubts they will, but the idea seems to calm Bitty down by some degree. Nevertheless, Jack rushes down the hallways, throwing the door to their bedroom without even knocking. Both of his parents sit up at once. 

“Jack! Whats going on?” His father exclaims, “It’s the middle of the night.” 

“Bitty has gone into labour,” Jack says breathlessly and, at once, his parents are up, struggling to get out of bed and throw on their robes. They all head back to Jack’s room and his mother hurries over to comfort Bitty. 

“We need a doctor,” Jack says to his father. They both watch as his mother tries to soothe Bitty and then when that doesn’t work tries to distract him. 

“There's no doctors in the area, Jack,” his father says, “barring Lord Oluransi, of course.” 

“We do need someone who's close, we can’t wait around for someone to come up from London,” Jack can’t believe he’s actually considering this.

“I am not letting Ransom deliver my baby! Don’t even think about it!” Bitty’s giving Jack a scandalised look from his spot on the bed. 

“Get the carriage, head over and tell Ransom that we need his help,” Jack says to his father who leaves the room at once. He can hear him heading down the stairs, not even bothering to change out of his pajamas. 

It feels like it takes forever for his father to return. They spend most of the time trying to set up one of the guest bedroom and listening to Bitty yell aimless threats at Jack. Most of them about never making another pie for him again. 

Jack feels only slightly inclined to point out that he didn’t instruct the baby to come three weeks early, but he has a pretty strong feeling that this isn't the time or place. 

“I had a dream last night that our baby had two heads, what if our baby has two heads!” Bitty says slightly hysterical, grasping onto Jack’s arm with more strength than Jack thought possible. 

“Our baby is not going to have two heads.”

Bitty gives him a horrified look. “What if our baby has no head!”

Jack laughs at the ridiculousness of the conversation and Bitty frowns at him, whacking at his chest at the mild affront. Jack can’t help himself and gives him a half hug, awkward because of Bitty’s position on the bed. Bitty’s pinch is, again, surprisingly hard. 

“I love you, everything's going to be all right,” Jack says as Bitty gives him a disapproving look. 

Lord Oluransi suddenly bursts into the room with his mother fast on his heels, wearing only his pajama bottoms and a coat bigger than what seems appropriate for the weather. Ransom‘s mother, on the other hand, looks put together, the only person in the room not wearing a robe. 

“I’m here to deliver your baby!” ransom says with farm more enthusiasm than is really necessary. 

“Don’t even think about it!” Bitty looks like he’s about to chuck a lamp at Ransoms head. 

The situation looks like it’s about to completely derail itself when ransoms mother steps in. Jack wouldn’t claim that he knows anything about her, they’ve met before but not outside of a group setting. She has a nice calming presence that already seems to be leveling the tension in the room somewhat. 

“You need to take some deep breaths,” ransoms mother says and Bitty gives her an incredulous look. “My names Katherine, i’ve had five baby’s of my own. I’m going to help you have the baby not my son. Everything's going to be just fine.” 

“Oh,” Bitty takes a shuddering breath. 

“Now everyone who hasn’t had a baby before needs to get out,” the lady says and Jack opens his mouth to protest when he is interrupted. “You're only got to make him more anxious.” 

It takes his father practically dragging out of the room to get him to leave. They head to the sitting room his father sitting down hard on the couch. Jack feels too jumpy to sit down and ends up pacing around the room. 

“I should be in there,” Jack says. 

His father gives him a quizzical look, “Were you planning on being in the room if you were in London?” 

“No, of course not, but Bitty is not with a trained doctor now.” While Ransom has completed most of his years of schooling, he is still yet to finished. Not only that, but he has not been practicing to deliver infants, which means his experience on the matter is most likely as limited as Jack’s. 

“Trust, son. Lady Katherine has more experience than any alpha doctor in London,” his father argues. 

While that may be true, that doesn’t mean Jack’s not going to feel disgruntled about the whole thing. They had created a whole plan, and now it has been completely blown to the wind and out of Jack’s control, a feeling he can’t stand. 

Jack’s always considered himself a patient person, but right now all he wants is for this night to be over. 

 

 

 

The sun is just starting to break over the horizon when Jack’s mother comes into the room. She looks exhausted, and not just from lack of sleep. Nevertheless, she is smiling and jack finds himself smiling in return. 

“Jack, you’ve got a daughter,” his mother whispers emotionally, hugging him close and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. 

He comes into the guest bedroom to find Bitty resting on a mountain of pillows. Ransom and Lady Katherine are no longer hovering over Bitty, instead sitting down on the two resting chairs looking absolutely exhausted. 

Bitty smiles as soon as he spots Jack, who comes and rests on the edge of the bed. He peers over at the bundle in Bitty’s arms and finds that his breath catches. 

“She’s so tiny,” Jack mutters to himself, staring at her in awe. 

Bitty gives a tired laugh. “I thought she was never going to come out.” 

Jack snorts and leans over and presses a kiss to Bitty temple. “Might I hold her?” 

Bitty nods enthusiastically, gently passing her on to Jack. She’s asleep, tiny face scrunched up at the new sights and sounds of the world. She is red and blotchy, one tiny little fist outside of the blanket like she’s reaching back towards Bitty. Jack thinks she’s the most perfect things he’s ever seen

“I know you said that if the baby was a girl, you’d want to name her Eleanor after you grandmother but-” 

Jack cuts him off with a smile, “She doesn’t really look like an Eleanor, does she?” 

“We both liked the name Amelia,” Bitty says peering over at their baby still in Jack’s arms, watching her closely. 

“It’s perfect,” Jack says, watching her scrunch up her face in a way that reminds him of Bitty. 

His parents both come in, his father holding two plates which he passes off to Ransom and Lady Katherine. His mother passes Bitty a plate of his own, on it a giant piece of apple pie. Bitty takes a large fork full and shoves it into his mouth. 

“Lord I was starving.” Jack tries to sneak a bite but Bitty slaps at his hand, “Don’t even think about it, Jack Laurent Zimmermann.” 

“Are you going to teach Amelia how to make pies?” Jack asks lightly, smiling down at his beautiful family. Bitty rolls his eyes.. 

“I’m surprised you even have to ask.” 

 

 

Shitty almosts knocks Bitty over in his attempt to get a good look at Amelia. Jack laughs, but puts a quick hand on Bitty’s back to steady him. Amelia is tightly bundled in his arms, blue eyes wide and watching. 

“She is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen in my entire life,” Shitty says reverently, looking down at her with wide eyes. 

“And just how many babies have you seen before?” Bitty asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh, that doesn’t matter,” Shitty says, which translates to none, “You have created the cutest child in the world. I cannot say that I’m surprised, though, considering the aesthetic beauty of her fathers’.” 

“Shitty, stop harassing Amelia, she’s trying to sleep,” Lardo says from where she’s lounging on the arm chair. Her interest in Amelia is much more subtle than Shitty and lacking the intense enthusiasm, which Jack is grateful for. 

“I’m not harassing her, just showering her in my never-ending love,” Shitty says cooing at her yet again. Amelia gives Shitty a squinty look, and throws out her little fists at him. 

“I really should put her down for a nap,” Bitty says, “I say, during the day she falls asleep as soon as I lay her down and yet she’s wide awake at night.” 

Shitty coos to her until Bitty has to forcibly remove her from his presence with an exasperatedly fond sigh. Shitty’s showering her in an array of compliments, some with language that's appropriate and some not so much. Jack’s also pretty sure they're going to have to do something about Shitty’s nickname, since it might not be consiered proper to have an infant say such profanity. 

“I can’t believe Ransom delivered your baby,” Lardo says as soon as Bitty leaves the room. She has a smile that shows just how much she knows about how traumatizing the whole experience was for everyone involved. 

“Don’t remind Bitty about it,” Jack says, “He’s traumatised. He might never look at Ransom the same way again.” 

Bitty comes back into the room, shoulders slumped tiredly. “Amelia’s either fast asleep or already very good at faking it.” 

“So, my dear friend, is Ransom your official doctor now or only for baby related matters,” Lardo says with a sneaky little grin. 

Bitty flops down beside Jack in the loveseat elbowing him painfully in the ribs when he hears Jack snort. “Don’t even start. See if I ever make you another pie again. I think we should just all agree to forget it.” 

“I don’t think Ransom is going to be forgetting about it anytime soon,” Jack says. Bitty side eyes him with a glare and gives him another elbow in the rib. 

“Anyways,” Bitty says giving Jack another look, “Lardo, would you come to look at Amelia’s bedroom with me? I’ve been thinking about that mural you wanted to paint. I believe the back wall would be sufficient but I’m nowhere near qualified to give my opinion on any artistic matter. I really want to paint it before she starts sleeping there regularly.” 

Jack remembers the impressive mural Lardo drew that she wants to paint in Amelia's room. She had originally planned on doing it before Amelia was born, but after her early birth, Amelia has been sleeping in their room with them. 

Logically, Jack knows that she is past the point where she still needs sleep in the same room as them since she really only wakes up once through the night. Bitty has been endlessly anxious about having her sleep in a separate than them, though and Jack can't say that he is thrilled about the idea either. 

They’ve been using the mural as a fence between having Amelia in their room and having her move to her own bedroom. Jack is quietly hoping Lardo will take a long time painting, though he is looking forward to getting a full night sleep again. 

Lardo follows Bitty out of the room to go inspect Amelia's bedroom with Lardo chirping him amicably as they go. 

“So Bitty and I have been talking-”

“I assume so, you two are married,” Shitty teases with a grin. 

Jack rolls his eyes at Shitty. “I get enough chirping from my husband, I don’t need it from you too. As I was saying, Bitty and I have been talking and we want you to be Amelia's godfather.”

“Really?” Shitty gives Jack a wide eyed look, “Who is going to be Amelia's godmother?”

“Well, Bitty’s asking Lardo right as we speak.”

Shitty looks down into his lap, “Jack, Lardo and I aren't married. This is very unorthodox.”

“Oh please, when was the last time you gave a damn about being orthodox. Besides, everyone knows you’ve been in love with her for years. If you ask her, she’ll say yes,” Jack says, trying to hold back a chirp as Shitty’s face turns almost completely red. 

Shitty lets out a strangled laugh. “We're not like that.”

“Okay,” Jack says and Shitty gives a very displeased look, “Just know that we are not changing our minds. We’d really like for you both to do this.”

Jack is not prepared at all for Shitty to give him a tight hug. “Of course! You’re a brother to me. Whatever you want, you will undoubtedly have it.”

 

 

 

Jack wakes up alone in bed, which is immediately an odd sign. Bitty almost never gets up before Jack, preferring to sleep in most days. Jack has always been an early riser and is usually the one to hear Amelia first when she wakes up in the morning.

The first thing he notices is that it isn’t actually morning, the curtains showing no sign of light outside. He turns to look at the clock, finding that it’s only three in the morning, still hours before morning breaks. 

The part that hits him the hardest is that this isn’t the first time it’s happened; being woken up in the middle of the night to find Bitty not beside him and his side of the bed long cooled. He is a little shocked to find that it’s actually happened almost everyday this week. 

Jack shrugs off the covers, putting on his slippers and struggling into his robe. He stumbles out of his room and to the nursery next door. He’s not surprised at all when he finds Bitty holding a wide awake Amelia in his arms, trying to coax her back to sleep. 

“Hey, Bits,” Jack says coming to stand by him. Bitty turns to face him, only looking mildly exhausted to his credit. 

“Hello, sorry did we wake you up?” Bitty asks, looking frazzled as he bounces Amelia in his arms.

Jack takes Amelia out of Bitty’s hands who giggles with the movement. Recently, she has taken up being cranky all day and happy as a clam at night. 

“No, it is all right. You should wake me up next time. I can always help put her back down.” 

Bitty shakes his head and frets, “No, you have that big meeting in London tomorrow. You need your rest.” 

Jack sighs, already tired of the old discussion, “Bitty you need your sleep, too. It’s not fair that you're awake all day and all night.” 

“Everythings fine, Jack. Soon she’ll grow out of this and start sleeping through the night,” Bitty sits down heavily in the rocking chair. He looks wiped, dark circles under his eyes and hair a mess. 

Jack looks down at Amelia whose eyes are finally starting to close. Bitty has sworn before that Jack has some special magic that makes babies fall asleep. He sets her down carefully in her crib, trying to keep from jostling and waking her up again. 

“I don’t get it. I’ve been here for an hour trying to calm her down and all you have to do is hold her for two minute and she’s asleep. What am I doing wrong?” Bitty asks. clearly distressed. 

“Nothing, my love. You're doing nothing wrong,” Jack says honestly. Jack knows that Bitty is great with Amelia, being the doting father he was always meant to be. 

“Then why am I so bad at this,” Bittys covers his face with his hands, curling in on himself. 

“No, Bits,” Jack crouches down in front of Bitty, pulling him into a sight hug, “you're a great father. You're not bad at this at all.” 

“Sorry I’m such a mess,” Bitty says with a little sniffle. Jack combs his fingers through Bittys hair. 

“You're not a mess,” Jack reassures him, “you're just tired.”

Bitty nods, let's Jack pull him back up and lead them back to the bedroom. Bitty gives him a sleepy smile, pulling the covers up high around his ears. Jack kicks off his own slippers, both of them flying off in completely different directions.

“You know what I’m going to say, Bits,” Jack says slowly, knowing that this is starting to become an old argument between them. Bitty frowns at him before rolling away from him. 

“Please, don’t start with that again.”

He struggles to sit up and Bitty shows no sign of recognition. Jacks not sure why he feels like he has to push the issue, why he always has to keep pushing things like this.

“There's nothing wrong with hiring someone to help you with Amelia. Everyone needs some help, there's nothing wrong with that,” Jack insists, not taking his eyes off Bitty’s laying form.

“I shouldn’t need help raising my daughter! I can do this,” Bitty says, turning to face Jack with a sharp look. 

“Bitty you don’t have anything to prove, you're exhausted, how about-”

“You're right, I am tired. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Goodnight,” Bitty turns back away from him. Jack sighs, unfortunately this is not the first time that the night has ended in this conversation. 

 

 

Jack’s been in London for almost three weeks. It’s been intense; he hasn’t felt this busy since he was getting his degree some years back. Even then, that feels like nothing compared to the work he’s doing now, even if he has a whole group of fellow advocates and advisors to help him. 

He must admit, though, being able to work on a team has definitely taken some pressure off. Looking back, he can see now how easy it was for everything to fall apart while he was still with Kent. With only two people, it’s so easy for every fight to become an argument, to turn a business matter into a personal quarrel. With a group, it’s easier to take a step away from any issues and look at it with a clear head. 

It also helps that he’s no longer a child and that the people he’s working with are not, either. Honestly, Jack feels a bit like a rookie; everyone in the office seems to have decades of more experience than him. It feels like a relief, though, like he can trust them because how much more knowledgeable they are than him. 

Georgia and Tater are visiting him in his new London house. He hasn’t spent much time here since he was a teenager or without Bitty and Amelia. It barely feels like a home after the years it has gone uninhabited. 

They’ve been discussing the possibilities of getting new investors on board, though hopefully not anymore who might want to have more frequent interactions; people who are just looking to give a little money and get a lot more in return without having much of a say. 

“I was thinking of having lunch with Lord Stevenson tomorrow,” Georgia says, “I think that you should come with me Jack, maybe Marty as well.” 

“I not come?” Tater says frowning. Jack could easily argue that Lord Mashkov is one of the best people on the team, really has a mind for the business. The only problem is not everyone is as happy with Tater as he is, or more about where he hails from. Jack has heard his fair share of disparaging comments that show just how close minded many people can be. 

“I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea,” Georgia says giving Tater a sympathetic look, well aware of the situation too. 

“I understand,” he says, though Jack can see he’s clearly disappointed. Jack would be too; it’s not fair to be so good at something and not be able to show others. 

“So, Jack, I was thinking about lunch tomorrow. Maybe it would be best-” 

Jack sighs, cutting her off. “I can’t make lunch tomorrow. I’m needed back in the country.” 

“Jack, this is very important,” Georgia urges. 

“I haven’t been home in weeks, I haven’t seen my husband and child in weeks. I have to go home, at least for a few days,” Jack insists. even though Bitty has written and told him that everything is fine at home doesn't mean that Jack completely believes him. In the last couple months, he’s spent more time in London than at home and it is starting to feel like a little much. 

“We can do the lunch without you, I suppose,” Georgia says, “Perhaps we can bring Snowy instead. Sometimes people take him seriously,” she considers seriocomically.

Tater laughs, “Snowy is good, Lord Stevenson will like him. You go home and see family. Say hello to baby for me.” 

“Of course,” Jack says gladly. 

The next morning, Jack wakes up early, lucky to have gotten an early train ticket since it means he will arrive early enough to spend time with Amelia before she goes to bed and then spend the rest of the day holding his husband close. 

 

 

Jack is not sure what he expects to find when he gets home - maybe a cooling pie and Bitty’s bright smile - but what he finds instead is a strange red headed man holding his baby. Amelia gurgles at him happily while the red headed man looks just as shocked as Jack does. 

“Hello,” Jack says slowly, “Who are you?” 

“I’m Dex,” he says nervously and Jack notices just from the two words his strong Irish accent, “I’m Bitty’s cousin or, well, his second cousin, actually,” he man stutters nervously, completely unaware of Amelia grabbing fistfulls of his shirt and tugging mindlessly.

“Alright,” Jack says, giving Dex a suspicious look. Jack wasn’t aware that Bitty had any more cousins, “And just where is Bitty?” 

“He’s in the kitchen,” Dex says, bouncing Amelia up and down slightly, who giggles happily. 

Jack nods slowly. “Great. Might I have my daughter now,” Jack says, maybe too harshly given the man’s rushed attempt to hand Amelia to him and step away from his wrath. Jack has a hard time feeling sorry for him though; this man may be Bitty’s cousin, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t a complete stranger to Jack and Jack would rather strangers not hold his child. 

“Of course,” Dex says breathlessly while fidgeting uncomfortably. Amelia babbles happily, smacking Jack right on his cheek bone. 

“Let's go find you father,” Jack coos down at her, “I missed you so much, my darling.” 

She starts gnawing on the collar of his shirt adorably. Bitty had mentioned in one of his letters that she’s chewing almost anything now, though usually her own fist. 

“Jack!” Bitty says excitedly as he rounds the doorway into the kitchen, “You’ve returned! How was the trip back.” 

“It was good. Quite quicker than usual,” Jack says as Bitty wipes his hands on one of the dish towels before giving Jack a chaste kiss. Jack gives Amelia one on the cheek when she starts to make a fuss, which makes her squeal happily. “I just met Dex.” 

“Oh! Isn’t he great! He’s my cousin - or well my second cousin, technically speaking I suppose. I don’t know, his mother was my grandfather's youngest sister. He’s from Ireland.” 

“I could tell,” Jack says while trying to pull his shirt out from Amelia’s mouth, “Forgive me asking but what is he doing here?” 

Bitty gives him a confused look. “You told me to find someone to help me with Amelia. I asked my mother for advice and she told me of some family I had nearby who wouldn’t mind staying with us and helping. I only held correspondence with William for about one week before deciding he was perfect and insisting he come to stay.” 

“Bitty… My love, you know that's not what I meant. I wanted you to hire someone. Maybe a nanny with some actual experience, not your twenty year old Irish omega cousin who is now going to be living with us, I suppose.” 

“I do hope that this is your idea of a joke, Lord Zimmermann! I got someone who I trust to help me with Amelia, which is exactly what you asked me to do. I don’t understand how Dex being an omega has anything to do with this?” 

Jack sighs, sitting down heavily at the kitchen table. “I just meant, people will talk. And I wanted you to get someone with actual experience in being a nanny.” 

“I don’t care what people have to say about Dex,” Bitty says with his arms folded over his chest, “He’s been a wonderful help, he told me that he practically raised his three younger siblings. I really do trust him with Amelia.” 

“Trust him? Eric, you barely even know him,” Jack says incredulously, he himself not even knowing that the man existed until five minutes ago. 

“Excuse me,” Bitty says coming over and taking Amelia out of his arms, “I need to put Amelia down for her nap.” 

“You don’t just get to walk away when we're in the middle of talking!” Jack says angrily, holding his daughter to his chest in a wild moment of panic, “and I can put Amelia down for her nap very well, thank you.” 

“Can you, Jack? Because if I hadn’t said anything you wouldn’t have even known that she needed one!” Bitty says, taking his daughter out of Jack’s hands as he felt himself freeze from Bitty’s words. Jack watches as Bitty storms out of the kitchen, leaving an invisible yet tangible trail of fury behind him. 

Jack sighs heavily, putting his head in his hands. He practices taking careful breaths, counting down while doing it. He hates fighting with Bitty, he also hates how it seems to be the only thing they do together these days. 

When Jack finally makes his way upstairs he find Bitty curled up in bed, covers pulled up around his ears. Jack would have thought he was asleep if he didn’t hear the soft sniffling coming from Bitty. 

Jack climbs his way across the bed to where Bitty’s resting on the other side of the bed. The side of the bed which is typically Jacks, not that it really matters. Jack presses himself against Bitty’s back, wraps an arm around him. He presses his nose against Bitty’s sent gland and breaths in deep. He can feel Jack take a deep breath with him. 

“Jack,” Bitty says softly, “I miss you so so much.” 

“I know. I miss you too. I hate not being here with you,” Jack can’t believe there was a time when he didn’t know Bitty. 

“When do you have to back to London?” Jack slips under the covers as Bitty says this. Jacks missed laying in bed beside Bitty. As much as his snuffly snores and fidgeting would drive him crazy he really misses it. 

“In a couple of days. I have to have a meeting with all the investors,” Jack says leaning over and kissing Bitty lightly on the cheek. Bitty rolls over and pulls Jack down to meet him, giving him a searing kiss. 

“I love you,” Jack says between kisses, “i don't want to fight anymore.”

“Love you too,” Bitty says as Jack kisses a trail down his neck, “don’t ever want to fight again.” 

 

 

Bitty and Amelia ride to the station to see him off. Amelia is much more interested in the train and people passing by than in him, making mindless noises to herself while she sat against Jack’s hip. Jack kisses her on the forehead and tries his best to tame the halo of blonde curls on her head. She giggles in response and tries to pat 

Jack’s hair in return but mostly ends up hitting his forehead. 

“You be good for your father. Try not to cause too much trouble,” Jack says with faux seriousness, Amelia only smiles at that as though she can tell what he’s saying and has no intentions of doing that. 

“I’ll see you both in two weeks,” Jack says, turning back to Bitty and easing Amelia into his waiting arms. 

“Alright, sweetheart,” Bitty says, “I’m going to miss you.” 

“Imagine, one day we can be hundreds of miles away from each other and be able to talk over the telephone,” Jack teases. 

“You better get to work, then,” Bitty teases back, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Jack brushes back Amelia’s hair one last time before giving them one last wave and boarding the train. He finds his seat easily, a opens up the window so he can wave from there too. Bitty grins back happily and gives a wave of his own, he even holds one of Amelia's arms and makes it look like she’s waving too. 

When the train pulls away from the station Jack sits down, pulling out both the newspaper and his book. He has learned that with sufficient reading material the ride really isn’t so bad and can even be enjoyable at times. 

Still, he’s not exactly excited to be heading off to London again. Jack would have liked a few more days at home, to actually get to spend time with Bitty and Amelia and see his friends for the first time in weeks. Although both Shitty and Lardo come into London often and Ransom and Holster live there typically for half of the year, it doesn’t feel the same without Bitty. 

Arriving in London does nothing to help his quickly souring mood. The station only makes him feel tired and overwhelmed. It’s a relief when he finally gets into his arranged carriage and is making his way through the city. 

For the past few weeks, he has been living in his grandparents old London residence. It’s a grand place, though most definitely in need of a bit more modern touches. It’s been mostly abandoned since his grandfather died and his grandmother came to live with them. Only occasionally, his aunt would use the house while in the city, though she much prefers the quiet country life. 

It’s a large enough house to have a family in, though his grandparents had purchased the house long after Jack’s father and aunt were both grown up and living apart from their parents. Jack was almost completely sure that at some point his parents had been offered the house, but they already had there own residence in London, a place they had gotten when Jack was a teenger. And yet, his grandmother seemed adamant to keeping the house in the family.

Everyone seemed to be happy that the house was finally being used. It had felt like a waste to have a perfectly good house left abandoned, to Jack included. If it wasn’t for the ancient wallpaper and uncomfortable chairs, Jack would almost consider the house to be very nice. 

 

 

 

He drops his bag heavily at the doorway when he finally arrives. His housekeeper, Mrs. O’Kelly, takes the bag swiftly and heads upstairs to unpack it. He only has a housekeeper and a cook here, which is really more than he needs. Jack supposes if someone else were to join him here, he would have to hire more help. 

As Jack makes his way to his office, he considers taking a nap, unsurprised to find that Bitty’s habit has rubbed onto him as well. Besides, he hadn’t really slept much the night before, seeing that him and Bitty had been a preoccupied. The idea of sleeping away the afternoon is starting to sound very appealing. 

He’s just starting to settle on his office chaise when he hears a knock at the door. Jack strongly considers ignoring it, but Mrs. O’Kelly steps into the room regardless.

“Lord Zimmermann, there is a Lord Parson here to see you?” Jack quickly sits up straight, suddenly very much awake. 

“I - are you sure?” Jack asks, his heart already starting to race. Jack didn’t know what to think, couldn’t think of a single reason for that man to be waiting by his door. 

“Yes, he’s waiting out in the foyer. Should I let him in?” Jack hesitates and struggles to catch his breath. Ultimately, he takes a centering breath and nods. 

“Yes, please let him in,” Jack says and does his best to straighten out his clothes, make it look like he wasn’t just about to take a nap. 

Part of Jack had thought he’d never see Kent Parson again. It was a rather silly idea, considering how many mutual friends they had and considering his parents still talk to him. Maybe he’d thought they would pass each other at a restaurant one day, on the street, or even at the theater. He’d never thought Kent would come to his house unannounced like this. 

As always, Kent saunters into the room, looking just as he did when they were eighteen years old and on top of the world. His clothes are more stylish of course, certainly more expensive than the ones he wore when Jack knew him. Kent looks the way he had always dreamed of looking, like he had all the money in the world to his disposal. 

“Kent? Hello, what are you doing here?” He feels like and awkward eighteen year old all over again. Kent only gives him a pleased smirk that feels all too familiar. 

“I was in the neighborhood. It seemed rude not to come and see you, my brother,” he said easily, strolling to inspect Jack’s collection of books sitting on a shelf by his desk.

“Kent. I don’t understand? What do you want?” Jack asks anxiously. He can't imagine Kent suddenly just arriving to his home without wanting something, with no carefully planned intentions. 

“Want? Can’t I just visit my oldest friend,” Kent says sitting down heavily in the armchair across from him. Jack can just barely hide how he recoils. 

“It’s been years. We haven’t seen each other since...” Jack trails off, but Kent only ignores him.

“I heard you got married,” he asks instead, flicking off a piece of lint from his trousers.

Jack nods, “Yes, least year in July. His name's Eric.” 

Kent gives him a thoroughly unimpressed look. 

“I have also heard that you have a child now as well.” 

“Yes, Amelia. She’s a little over six months.” 

“Well, I can’t believe it. Zimms is a daddy now” Kent says and, like a bucket of ice being thrown on him, Jack suddenly remembers why they don’t talk to each other anymore.

“Don’t start, Kent,” Jack says with a sigh, “Either tell me what you want or get out.” 

“Some things never change,” Kent says as he stands, and Jack hasn’t felt this much pent up anxiety in years, “Where is the husband of yours. Out in the country?” 

The way Kent talks makes it sound like he already knows, with or without Jack’s answer. Kent was always one for gossip and easily learned how to use it to his advantage. Jack had always admired how easily Kent played people except, of course, when it was him getting played. 

“Yes, we decided to raise Amelia out in the country. I’m only here for work. I don’t plan on living here after the business takes off,” Jack says, trying to ignore Kent as he raises an eyebrow in intrigue.

“You must miss you husband fiercely, then,” Kent says, feigning innocence, but Jack knows Kent well enough to know when he’s being mocked. 

“Of course I do.” 

“But not enough to bring him here?” Kent says demurely, moving towards Jack until he’s standing over him.

For a brief second, Jack has no clue as to what Kent is hinting at. Then, suddenly, he understands what Kent is implying, that for some reason after all these years Kent still wants to be with him. 

“Kent, no. I’m married,” Jack says firmly, standing as well and moving Kent away from him. 

“To a man who you don’t even live with,” Kent says with an eyeroll, wrenching his shoulder out of Jack’s hand. Jack clenches his fists by his sides and turns his head towards the door.

“I think it’s for the best if you left.”

Kent stares at him for a moment, trying to find something on Jack’s face that would tell him something that he himself couldn’t. Jack realises just how short Kent really is to him.

“Zimms, I miss you.”

“Kenny, leave. Now,” Jack says firmly, but he notes that something in Kent's eyes changes almost instantly. 

“You could've had it all, Jack. You could have had everything you always wanted, what we always talked about. Instead, you gave it all up for what? Nothingness? 

Loneliness?” Jack is silent, but Kent barks out a harsh laugh. “Fine. Sit here with your nothing, then.”

Kent leaves, finally pushing his way past Jack and out the door. Through the ringing in Jack’s ears, he can hear Kent slam every door that he walked through on his way out. He always needed to have the last word, Jack recalls.

Jack sits down heavily on the couch, feeling as though he’s being weighed down. He takes a shuddering breath, three in quick succession and then finally his breathing starts to even out. Though he had just seen Bitty this morning, never in his life has he missed him so much. 

 

 

 

Two weeks quickly approach and Jack could not be more ready to go home. Kent’s words have been ringing in his ears since their meeting and all he wants to do is see his beautiful husband and daughter. Coming home to an empty house hurts more and more as the lonely days go on. 

“We are to have a conference with Mr. Williams about putting telephone wires on his property. Some other men as well, I believe,” Georgia says one day, leaning into the doorway of Jack’s office, “Is tomorrow suitable for you, Jack? You would be an asset, as always.” 

Realistically, Jack knows that he is very much essential to the success of the meeting due to the aging man’s temperament, but tomorrow was when Jack wanted to return back to Bitty and Amelia in the country. Jack, aware of his duty and role in the business, makes the only call he can. 

“Yes, of course. The usual meetingplace?” Jack asks, forcing a smile. 

Georgia grins at him and knocks her knuckles against the door frame, and Jack almost wants to believe that another few days can’t hurt. 

 

 

It is Bitty’s letters that finally make him realise that he needs to go home. At the beginning of his stays, the letters would be long and elaborate, filled with funny remarks and detailed anecdotes. Jack loved reading them, finding that they became his most favorite part of the day. 

As of late, the letters had began to dwindle; less detail, less stories, less Bitty putting life into each letter, as if a stranger wrote them. 

Jack ignores it for a while, tries to pretend that everything's perfectly fine. Besides, he has his own work and worries. But, with Kent’s voice still ringing in his ear, he knows that he needs to see his husband. 

 

 

 

Jack finds Bitty laying on the floor with Amelia when he walks into the drawing room. Amelia is sitting in front of him, stacking up colorful blocks into a misshapen tower. Bitty has a smaller stack of his own and seems to be trying his hand at building a bridge between the two towers. He can’t help but smile fondly at the sight, seeing his little family together.

“Hello, my love,” Jack says. Bitty turns his head so he can see Jack walk through the door before to turning back to face Amelia. 

“Hello Jack,” Bitty replies loftily, “I didn’t know you were set to return for today?”

“It was all very last minute,” Jack sits down beside Bitty on the floor and gives Amelia a kiss on the forehead, “What are you two doing on the floor?”

Bitty shrugs and hums, “Amelia wanted to play with her blocks.” 

Jack, who before could sense the tension surrounding Bitty, was suddenly aware of the severity of the situation. Bitty’s usual overflowing energy seems to be completely drained and the bags under his eyes have yet to leave his face. In fact, he looks like he hasn’t been sleeping at all. 

“Bitty, is something wrong?” Jack asks softly, placing what he hopes to be a comforting hand on Bitty’s shoulder.

“Betsy has died. Her old age and subsequent ailments, the doctor says,” Bitty barely whispers, not lifting his eyes from his pile of blocks.

“Oh, Bits,” Jack says and pulls Jack off the floor and into his arms, “When did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were supposed to be home two weeks ago,” Bitty says, voice cracking from his barely restrained sorrow, “You were supposed to be here.”

“I know, you're right. I should have been,” Jack says with conviction, letting Bitty tuck his head into Jack’s neck. 

“I miss you,” Bitty murmurs quietly. They watch as Amelia’s tower topples over as she tosses one of the blocks into the structure. Bitty whispers, “I don’t want you to go back to London.”

“You know I must,” Jack says with a sigh, kissing Bitty on the temple.

“I know,” Bitty looks down at his hands, defeated and depressed. 

“Come back to London with me,” Jack says suddenly, putting his hands on Bitty’s shoulders and pulling him back to look him in the eye. Bitty’s shocked look gives him enough fuel to power on. “I don’t want to go back to London without you and Amelia. I’m tired of not coming home to you every day.” Bitty’s grin blinds Jack. 

“You really want us to live in London with you?”

“Of course I do,” Jack says, “Why wouldn’t I wanted you to live with me?” Bitty’s cheeks color and he turns away from Jack. 

“I just thought that maybe you had gotten tired of being around me. Around,” Bitty hesitates and spares a glance to their daughter, “us.”

Jack hates how he has led Bitty and, god forbid, Amelia to believe that, but he firmly decides to never let them think that ever again. 

“I’m not tired of you. I could never grow tired of you or our daughter. Remember when I said that marrying you was the best decision I ever made? It is still undoubtedly true. That's always going to be true. Amelia makes it even more so. I love you both with all my heart.”

“I love you,” Bitty says kissing the corner of his mouth and pulling him into a tight hug, “I love you so much. I can’t wait to be in London with you.”

“I hope you don’t mind redecorating,” Jack says cheekily, “The house is in some desperate need of care.” Jack kisses Bitty softly, giving his husband the comfort that they both deserve. Bitty gives him a wide smile.

“If I’m with you, I don’t think I would mind much of anything.”

Jack finds himself agreeing wholeheartedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go! There will definitely be a part two to this story


	6. An Ending And A Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are all leaving tomorrow and Jack couldn’t be happier; he hadn’t realised how much he’d been missing from the lives of his loved ones. He had thought that Bitty and Amelia would be fine out on their own, that he would rather raise Amelia in the country than in a city like London. Now, he’s realised that he would rather raise Amelia with both of her fathers than just one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! I honestly this was way more than i originally planned. Thank you to queenrhino for editing all of this! hank you to everyone who left comments and kudos, it really motivated me to finish this. Hope everyones enjoys the last chapter.

It’s not easy, because nothing ever is. A rift has formed between Bitty and Jack that they can’t seem to just patch up and ignore. Jack has always known that relationships take time, take real work, but he never imagined that it would be so mind-numbingly difficult. 

He can hear Bitty’s snuffling snores from where he’s laying next to Jack, drifting further and further into sleep as his breathing slows and his fidgeting becomes almost nonexistent. Bitty’s finally curled on his side, rolled up like a little bug against Jack. 

They're both naked, though Jack is completely positive Bitty will wake up in the middle of the night and put some pajamas on. Jack knows that he hates sleeping in the nude, having tried to get him to put at least something on before he became too tired. Bitty has always been to stubborn for his own good. 

Their night had started with gentle kisses and soft touches but had quickly turned into Bitty climbing into his lap with a determined set to his brow. The night ends with Jack pleasuring Bitty with just his mouth as Bitty cries out just on the edge of too loud. 

Jack missed Bitty, more than he had previously realised. He misses just being close to Bitty, curling up at night around each other. 

They have already had their clothes packed for the stay, but Jack had refused to bring any furniture with them. Just imagining the rooms and halls bare was enough to send his heart racing and palms sweating. Instead, Jack has insisted to Bitty and his parents that they keep the house in the country, that he would still like to return to it after the business has settled. He and Bitty already agreed to buy new furniture for the house in London. 

They are all leaving tomorrow and Jack couldn’t be happier; he hadn’t realised how much he’d been missing from the lives of his loved ones. He had thought that Bitty and Amelia would be fine out on their own, that he would rather raise Amelia in the country than in a city like London. Now, he’s realised that he would rather raise Amelia with both of her fathers than just one. 

In the silence of the night, Jack nudges Bitty gently from where his head is resting on Jack’s chest.

“Hey, Bits,” he murmurs, “Are you awake.” 

Bitty makes a low grunting noise and opens an eye, “I am now.” 

“Love you. I love you so much,” Jack kisses his forehead gentling and Bitty nuzzles against his shoulder. 

“Love you too. Now sleep,” Bitty says rolling over to face away from Jack and burrowing his face in the pillow. Jack curls himself around Bitty’s back, giving his shoulder a little kiss. Before he knows he finds himself drifting off. 

 

 

Jack comes home to find a new set of arm chairs in the sitting room. They are a deep shade of red and match the walls beautifully. Jack suspects that Lardo helped with this purchase, the nuances and style reflecting her entire personality. 

Giving a slight nod of approval to the furniture, Jack sits down heavily in one of the chairs and pleasantly notes that they have cushions that feel as though you are sinking down into the ground. He puts his feet up on the coffee table, knowing that Bitty would probably scold him over it if he wasn’t so intent on getting rid of the coffee table himself. 

Amelia comes into the room before Bitty does. She has been doing a mix of toddling around and speed crawling into every room in the house. She comes right over to Jack, dropping her stuffed bear in his lap. Jack lifts her onto his lap and gives her a kiss on her forehead. 

“Hello, my darling, how’s your day been?” Jacks asks, laughing as she gurgles at him happily as way of reply. 

Bitty rounds the corner into the room then and smiles as he spots them, perching himself on the arm of the chair.

“Sweetheart!” he exclaims, giving Jack a light kiss, ”You’re home awfully early.”

“I didn’t have anything I really needed to do,” Jack says, handing Amelia her stuffed animal, “Marty invited us over for dinner tonight.”

“Tonight? What do you mean tonight?” 

Jack gives him a confused look at Bitty’s sudden outburst and repeats, “Marty asked if we’d like to come over for dinner and I said yes. Is that alright?”

“Do we need someone to watch Amelia? No, wait, Dex can watch Amelia. What should I wear? Should I bring a pie? Oh, what am I asking, of course I should, how rude of me. What kind of pie does Marty and his wife like? Apple? Blueberry?”

“Slow down, my love,” Jack says cutting his rambling off, “It’s just Marty, you don’t have to bring anything.”

“Lord Zimmermann, I simply must bring pie,” Bitty rolls his eyes, “I’m just a little nervous, is all. I’ve never met anyone you work with before.”

Jack pats him on the knee comfortingly. 

“They are going to love you, Bits. You mustn't worry.”

Bitty sighs and Amelia chucks her bear across the room with a defiant huff, “You're right honey. I think I’ll make a blueberry pie.”

“Apple,” Jack says as Bitty stands up, “The one with the maple syrup. Marty will certainly like it.”

That night, they leave Amelia in Dex’s perfectly capable hands. It’s the first time that she wont have at least one of her parents to put her to bed. Jack’s much more anxious about it than Bitty, who insists that she won’t even notice. 

There's snow on the ground and Bitty pulls his scarf closer around him. It’s his second English winter, but he’s still not quite used to it. Honestly, and quite endearingly, Jack has a feeling that he never will. 

Luckily for them, Marty lives close as the temperature in the carriage is freezing even by Jack’s standards. Jack allows Bitty to use him as a human heater, putting his icicle fingers up his shirt and onto his bare abdomen. It would almost be funny if Bitty wasn’t making him so damn cold. 

As soon as the carriage pulls up they both hurry quickly to the door and graciously, a footman opened the door before either of them is even able to knock. It's a relief not to be out in the cold a second longer. 

They take their coats off, though Jack suspects Bitty’s not exactly happy to part with it. Marty and his wife, Gabby, who he’s only met once before, greet them at the door. Bitty passes over his pie to a waiting footman. 

Marty gives Jack a pat on the back. He’s only a few years older than Jack, but Jack has noticed him treat him as a complete rookie just because of his lack of experience. There was a time when that would have drove Jack crazy, but now he finds it sweet, in a way. 

«Jack, I have something I want to show you,» Marty says. 

From the corner of his eye, Jack can see Bitty shoot them a dirty look; it drives Bitty crazy when him and his father speak French at home because he can’t understand a word they’re saying. Jack just smiles back at him sweetly, faking ignorance. 

Jack follows after Marty while Gabby goes and gives Bitty a tour of the house. It’s more modern than Jack and Bitty’s house which was built in the early half of the century, compared to the St. Martin’s, which can’t be more than ten years old. It lacks the traditional, though mostly useless, furnishing that their own house has. 

He follows Marty into his office, it’s a relatively small room with a large wooden desk in the middle along with comfortably worn leather chairs. 

“Georgia had someone bring this over not to long ago,” Marty said, handing over a piece of paper to Jack who in turn inspects it carefully.

“Is this the design for the logo?” Jack asks, looking up at Marty.

“Sure is,” Marty says while looking over Jack’s shoulder. The logo is perfect, just has Jack had imagined it; nothing too flashy, yet simple and timeless. The team had debated for awhile on what to call themselves, everyone coming in with totally different ideas. Finally they settled on Falcon Telephones and Georgia had sent away to have an artist she knew draw up possible logo designs. 

“Is this the final one?” 

Marty nods ands says, “Georgia sent over a few more sketches but this is the one that she liked the most. Honestly, the rest don’t even compare. I can show them to you if you’d like?” 

“No, this one's great. Perfect,” Jack says, taking the logo in again and appreciating the design.

A knock from the door alerts both men away from the image and to the entryway, where a maid informs them that dinner is ready to be served. They start the meal with soup, which Bitty insists he needs the recipie for. Afterwards,they are served some chicken, though it is quickly overshadowed by Bitty's pie. 

Both Marty and Gabby rave about it, even though Jack is positive he has brought some of Bitty’s desserts for Marty before, but there's nothing like his maple apple pie. 

“Have you ever thought of writing a cookbook,” Gabby asks, as Marty attempts to take another piece of pie covertly. 

Bitty nods eagerly, “I have, actually. Back in Georgia, me and my dear grandmother were sort of working on a collection of sorts. Most of the recipes I have are from her.” 

“Have you ever thought about writing a recipe column before? My brother is an editor of The London Enquirer, he’s always talked about having someone who publishes recipes and gives cooking tips. Is that something you’d be interested in?” 

Bitty gives her a surprised look, “Truly? That sounds like a dream come true!” 

Gabby laughs delightedly, “You can send me some recipes and I’ll give them to my brother, then.” 

Bitty grins happily over at Jack who gives Bitty a smile back. Jack would be excited for Bitty to have something of his own, especially something to do with baking. A raw, animalistic part of his brain curses the idea of Bitty working at all, but Jack tries to hide it away ofr Bitty’s sake. 

Bitty seems to float through the rest of the night, somehow even more charming than he usually is. He’s still beaming when they bundle back up to head into their carriage. 

“Good night?” Jack ask while wrapping an arm around Bitty’s shoulder who leans into him.

“The best,” Bitty says giving him a kiss on the cheek before nuzzling into him. 

The enter the house quietly, sure both Amelia and Dex went to bed long ago. They creep into Amelia’s room, who has her stuffed bear under her chin as she’s curled up in her bed. Jack gives her a kiss on the forehead while Bitty pulls the blanket up further around her. 

Jack gets a firm grip on Bitty’s hip and throws him over his shoulder as they leave Amelia’s room. Bitty laughs, a little shriek, and pinches Jack on the butt. They haven’t done this in ages, so Jack seems to have caught him completely by surprise. 

He throws Bitty on the bed, who bounces slightly against the pillows. He climbs over Bitty, kissing him slowly and with intent. Bitty wraps himself around Jack, simply curling himself up into him. 

They shed their clothes quickly, mindlessly tugging off pieces of clothing until there is nothing else to remove. Jack kisses his way down from Bitty’s warm lips down to his chest, mapping the way along his neck and shoulders. 

“What do you want, Bits?” Jack asks, voice hardly more than a breath.

“Wanna be on top,” Bitty says as he rakes his fingers through Jack’s hair. Jack grins, more to himself than anything else, and rolls onto his back, head thrown against the pile of pillows in place of Bitty. He’ be pressed to admit it, but Jack has thought about this more than once, especially as his mind would wander during his more solitary moments. He has always secretly liked it when Bitty gets bossy, what with the way that he is so endlessly stubborn, and he most definitely likes the idea of a bossy Bitty on top of him, using Jack’s cock for his own pleasure. 

Bitty perches himself above him, grinding her hips together as he kisses his way down Jack’s chest. He grips Bitty’s hips, running his fingers down the meat of his ass and giving it a squeeze. 

Blindly, Jack reaches for the pot of oil sitting on the bedside table and slicks up two fingers. Bitty is, without a doubt, wet, but both men have found it more pleasurable if some synthetic slick is used in preparation. Bitty gasps when Jack slowly slips the first finger in, scratching at Jack's chest and breathing hotly against his neck. 

Bitty has always been loud in bed, or at least much louder than Jack. He moans when he finally lowers himself down onto Jack’s cock, leaning forward and giving Jack an uncoordinated kiss. Jack groans, tossing his head back against the pillows, as Bitty lays open mouth kisses around Jack's face. 

Jack grips onto Bitty’s hips just as he starts to move faster, his cock bouncing between their bodies as he fucks himself down on Jack’s knot.

Jack gasps, feeling his balls tighten and his knot start to swell.

“Gonna come soon,” Jack warns between pants, thrusting up to meet Bitty’s movements with his own. 

“Yeah,” Bitty breathes out as Jack reaches forward and starts to tug at his cock, “Jack, come on, harder.” 

Jack does just that until Bitty’s crying out and coming all over Jack’s stomach and chest. He follows along not that long after, knotting himself deep inside Bitty with a low grunt. Bitty collapses, loose limbed and pliant on top of him, with a light sigh. Jack snorts and tries to roll over so Bitty is not laying directly on top of him. 

Bitty falls asleep soon afterwards and when Jack’s knot goes down, he quietly slips out of Bitty, who scrunches his face up into the pillow. Jack gets a wash cloth, wipes Bitty down and pulls the covers up around them as he slips into bed. 

He feels Bitty shift around and he lays his head down on Jack’s chest, nuzzling in. Jack curls his fingers into Bitty’s hair scratching lightly at his scalp. He sighs happily before drifting back off, he always finds it easy to fall asleep to the sounds of Bitty’s snores. 

 

 

 

Jack comes home to find the mail sitting on the entry table. He’s unsurprised, really, given how being in the city means that letters are now delivered straight to their home, but he still finds that he misses the strolls he would take. 

Still reminiscing on his time in the country, Jack flips idly through the letters, only stopping when he comes across one from his grandmother. They write each other often, not nearly as often as Bitty corresponds with his own, but Jack has noticed that the letters begun to dwindle. Jack assumes it’s mostly due to his grandfather's worsening condition, which means that he would need more attention from her than ever before. 

He wanders to the sitting room, opening the letter on the way. He reads over it quickly, more glazing over the words than actually reading them. It’s only when he comes to the end of the letter that he slows down and rereads it carefully. He knows he’s grinning wide, almost over ecstatic, as he comes to the end of the letter. 

“Bitty!” he calls out, running down to where the kitchen is. He hears Bitty respond that he’s down in the kitchen, as though Jack couldn’t guess that himself. 

Bitty sets down a batch of what look to be cookies on the cooling rack just as Jack catches himself on the door frame, out of breath and grinning like a maniac. Bewildered, Bitty turns to Jack with an alarmed expression.

“Sweetheart, what in the world-” Bitty starts, but is cut off as Jack sweeps him up off his feet.

Bitty squeals as Jack starts to spin him around, no doubt dangerously since the oven is still hot, and yet paying no mind. Jack sets his husband down, but doesn’t pull away. Instead, he presses kisses all over Bitty’s face, only stepping back when Bitty starts swatting at his chest through his giggles. 

“My word, Lord Zimmermann, what has gotten into you today,” Bitty says, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist and smiling up at him. 

“I received a letter from my grandmother,” Jack says, “She told me that my grandfather finalized his will. He left us everything, Bitty, everything!” 

“Truly!” Bitty’s somehow smiling even wider than before. Jack leans down and Bitty gets up on his tippy toes so that they can share an excited kiss. 

“I almost can’t believe it,” Jacks says showering Bitty in a series of kisses, “We will never have to think about money again. We can redo the whole house, whatever you want.”

Bitty smiles as he takes Jack’s hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles.

“I never cared how much money you had, Jack,” Bitty said.

“I know,” Jack said, knowing full and well that Bitty had his own agenda to this marriage, “We’ll be able to send our kids to the best schools, they’ll never have to worry about a single cent.”

Bitty raises his eyebrows and asks, “Kids?”

Jack feels himself flush and he lowers his eyes, “I’d like few more... or I assumed we’d have a few more kids.’”

Jack knows that they both need to come to the decision, although nature isn’t exactly helping either. Bitty has only had one heat since Amelia was born, as it is standard to miss a few heats after having a baby. Jack has been told that it’s nature’s way of keeping an omega from having too many babies. 

Still Jack had always wanted more than one child, knowing what it felt like to grow up without any siblings. And yet, he and Bitty have never talked about children beyond Amelia. 

“Would you like more children?” Jack asks. 

Bitty bites his bottom lip.

“Yes, yes, of course. I mean, I would think so? I love amelia with all my heart and I hated growing up alone.” 

“You want a couple more?” Bitty hums a yes in response, “We could start on that right now,” Jack teases goodnaturedly, pinching Bitty’s ass, who squeaks in surprise before shoving him away with a slap on the chest.

“I have cookies to frost, Lord Zimmermann,” Bitty huffs, smiling despite himself. “You’ve already distracted me enough for one afternoon.” 

He kisses Bitty on the forehead as he moves back to his cookies. Jack sits down on the edge of the kitchen table, letting his legs swing back and forth. He watches as Bitty pours sugar, cream and what jack believes is vanila into a bowl and starts stirring. 

He slaps Jack’s hand away when he tries to dip one of his fingers into the icing, but still lets Jack frost a few of the cookies. Though they mostly look like disasters compared to Bitty’s, the last one he does actually comes out alright. Bitty smiles at him proudly, showering his cookie in a series of compliments. 

He wraps his arm around Bitty’s waist, reeling him in close. Bitty curls fingers into Jack’s hairs, brushing it lightly out of his face. They kiss slowly with a practiced ease that only comes from to people who really know each other. Sometimes Jack doesn’t understand how he got this lucky. 

“I’m so happy to be I’m married to you,” Jack says in a soft, fond tone. 

Bitty gives him a small smile.

“I’m really happy too sweetheart.” 

 

 

 

It’s early March when Alexei comes over for dinner. He adores Bitty, claiming that it’s because he misses his younger siblings back in Russia. Bitty adores him right back, completely charmed by Tater’s easy sense of humour. 

Bitty even makes Tater some Russian dessert, and though Jack loves Bitty’s cooking he can’t say he’s really a fan of it. Tater is wholly delighted by it and eats a truly impressive amount before finally claiming he’s finally full. 

After dinner, Tater occupies himself with Amelia, sitting on the floor and helping her climb all over him. They’ve relieved Dex of his duties tonight, as, apparently, he’s going to the opera with Derek Nurse. Bitty had been delighted by that, though Dex insisted that they are only friends. Jack, on the other hand, has turned strangely fatherly towards the Irishman, making everyone feel just the littlest bit weird. 

“I think it’s time for you to go to bed, missy,” Bitty says, picking Amelia up from under her armpits. She kicks out her legs in frustration and tries to grab onto Tater as Bitty lifts her up. 

“Goodnight, little zajka, uncle Tater come see you another time,” he says giving her a kiss on the forehead. Bitty sets her against his hip as Jack says his own goodnights to Amelia. 

Tater stands from the floor and sits down heavily on the couch with a sigh.

“Is it bad that I am jealous?” 

“Jealous?” Jack asks, sitting down across from tater. 

“You have handsome husband and cute baby. I have nothing, family far away and no husband, no baby.” 

Jack doesn’t really thinks he’s qualified to give life advice to anyone, but sighs regardless.

“Tater, if you would like to get married, you should get married. Anyone would be lucky to marry you.” 

It’s situations like this that Jack wishes he had Shitty’s skill for showering someone with compliments. Jack’s never been very good at making himself feel better, let alone other people. 

“It is hard, no one wants to be with someone like me. My English is no good and I am still immigrant even if I am have money. I am know what people think of me,” Tater says looking slightly distraught. Jack wants to tell him that that's not true, but that would be a lie. He’s seen people look at his friend like he is trash just because he is not English. 

“You deserve someone great, Tater. One day you will find them,” Jack ressures. 

Tater smiles wetly and pats Jack’s shoulder.

“Thank you Zimmboni, you are good friend.”

Jack laughs at the little nickname. It is not until moments like this when Jack realises how much of a better person Bitty has made him. Being with him has made Jack more caring, more compassionate. He honestly doesn’t understand how he got so lucky be able to spend the rest of his life with someone like Bitty. 

Jack wouldn’t have anything without him, not a wonderful daughter and certainly not the business if Bitty hadn’t been there to see how wonderful George’s offer was. He might not have been alone, but he would still be lonely. Nothing is like the beauty of being bonded, of knowing that someone always has your back. 

“You're going to find someone great,” Jack says, “I know it.”

“Maybe,” Tater says with a little shrug and a small smile, “Maybe I am find someone great.”

 

 

Shitty and Lardo insist that Jack and Bitty come meet them at an outdoor cafe in the center of the city. It’s warm enough that sitting outside is pleasant, and the city has been uncharacteristically dry for the past few weeks. Bitty has already started to complain about his summer freckles, though Jack is always happy to mention how adorable he thinks them to be. 

They all order tea and small desserts, though Jack would be the first to say that there no where near as good as Bitty’s. Shitty devours them happily, he’s always had an intense sweet tooth. 

“We have some exciting news,” Shitty says grinning widely over at Jack and Bitty. He’s been barely able to contain himself all afternoon and it’s only escaladed the longer they’ve sat here. 

Bitty perks up with those words, leaning forwards in his chair.

“What news?” he asked excitedly.

“Well a few weeks ago-” Shitty cuts Lardo off with a burst of sudden energy.

“We got engaged! We're getting married!” 

Bitty gasps happily and Jack sees Lardo give Shitty a fond look. He smiles over at them across the table, glad that they finally were able to work it out. Jack always knew it would happen eventually, but he is still glad that they figured it out sooner rather than later. 

“Can we see the ring?” Bitty asks looking over at Lardo. 

What neither of them are prepared for is for Shitty to throw his hand out, a golden ring on his finger. Jack lets out a surprised snort because of course Shitty would need to be asked. They wouldn’t be Shitty and Lardo if they didn’t do it this way. 

Bitty looks at Lardo in surprise.

“How did you propose?” 

“I was drawing Shitty and,” Lardo gives a little shrug and a half smile, “It just seemed right.” 

“That is just so sweet,” Bitty says with a content sigh. 

“Well, it’s not like this one was ever going to get around to proposing,” Lardo says, elbowing Shitty in the side as he squawks indignantly. 

“Since we're talking about exciting news,” Bitty says shyly, “You know how Marty’s wife said she might be able to get me in the London Enquirer. Well, I sent in some recipes and she said that they want me to starts writing the column as soon as possible!” 

“Bits! Thats amazing,” Jack says proudly, “You're going to do great.” 

Shitty and Lardo both share their own words of encouragement and excitement and Bitty’s beams back over at them. Jack always had a feeling Bitty would get this, there's no one who could possibly be better at it. Bitty hadn’t been quite as confident lately; Jack could tell he has been nervous, testing out new recipes and making sure old ones were perfect. Jack’s glad all of his hard work payed off. 

“Have you put more thought into that cookbook of yours?” Lardo asks taking another one of the jam filled desserts. 

Bitty shrugs, “Sometimes. We’ll have to see if people like my column.” 

“They’re going to love it!” Shitty declares, “How could they not!” 

Bitty flushes under the compliment and Jack smiles fondly over at them. Jack has really gotten lucky in so many ways. 

They stay for a while longer talking, seeing as though Bitty is ready to launch himself head first into Shitty and Lardo’s wedding plans. Shitty matches his enthusiasm step for step while Lardo interest is in her usual calm, level headed fashion. 

Bitty makes them both promise to come over tomorrow so they can talk more about the wedding. Jack definitely suspects that there will be a small battle over who will get Bittle as a groomsman. 

Jack’s takes Bitty hand in his as they walk down the street back towards their house. Bitty drags him into a cute little store along the way and, in retaliation, Jack makes him stand around in a bookstore while Jack browses. 

Jack holds up a book by Mark Twain, inspecting the cover and binding before holding it up.

“What about this one?” Jack asks. 

Bitty takes the book from him, looking at hit halfheartedly before handing it back. They’ve been looking for another book to read right before they go to bed, since they’ve moved to London it’s become a habit of theirs. 

He’s unable to make a decision and ends up buying a few things so they can test them all out. Bitty smiles at him as he pays for the books, small and extremely fond, before linking their fingers together. 

It’s a quick walk to the house, filled with Bitty talking about which recipe he’s planning to publish for his first column. Amelia greets them happily as they walk through the door and Jack lifts her up into his arms to give her a kiss on the forehead. 

“Daddy! Papa!” she says with a big smile, “Hi!” 

“Hi, baby girl,” Bitty says with a smile of his own, “How was your day.” 

She gurgles something indescribable and nonsensical at them but Bitty nots along very seriously like he understands every word she’s saying. Jack can’t help but smile at them, sometimes he can’t believe this is not all a dream. 

“Do you guys want some pie?” Bitty asks, taking off his jacket and putting it on the hook by the door. 

Amelia clasps happily, cheering, “Pie! Pie!” 

“Looks like someone excited for pie,” Jack says as they head down to the kitchen. Bitty cuts them all a slice and Jack sits down at the table, pulling Amelia onto his lap. She decimates her pie more than she really eats it, but when Jack tries to help her but she just refuses, as stubborn as her father. 

They eat dinner not long after that with just the three of them; yet again, Dex is gone doing something with Derek Nurse. Bitty keeps bothering Dex about having him over for dinner but Dex keep insisting that they are just friends. Jack has a feeling this is going to be a long, extremely strenuous, and unnecessary battle.

They go to bed early, and Jack reads a story to Amelia, though she seems much more interested in her stuffed animals than in her story. Bitty comes in to tuck her in and give her a goodnight kiss. Both men are ecstatic that Amelia now sleeps through the whole night and even goes to bed willingly. 

Jack and Bitty curl up together on their bed, Jack reaching for one of his new books.

“Would you like to try this one,” he offers, holding out between them.

Bitty looks it over, seeing that it is the newest Sherlock Holmes novel, A Study In Scarlet. Bitty shrugs and hands the book back over to Jack. He always acts like he doesn’t care, but suddenly has very strong opinions as soon as they start reading. 

He starts reading and only stops when Bitty suddenly sits up on his elbows.

“You know I love you, right?” 

Jack grins up at him.

“I know,” Jack says easily, “I love you too.”

Jack gives Bitty’s forehead a kiss before opening his book back up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two should be up in a week or so!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.  
> come talk about hockey boys with me on tumblr [here](http://isabelbarret.tumblr.com)


End file.
